G's Secret
by Tragediane
Summary: For several years, G kept a secret from Sam until one day when he accidentally left evidence behind in the locker room at work. Slash: Sam/G.
1. A Secret Revealed

**I got the idea for this scene from the new Mile High Club drinks passengers are allowed to purchase for other passengers.**

**I have only written this one chapter and wondered if I should go on with more of this or stop here. So far this is a vignette.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: G's Secret**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **For several years, G kept a secret from Sam until one day when he accidentally left evidence behind in the locker room at work.

**Category: Angst**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: Sam/G **

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

**Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 1**

Sam purchased a drink for G and asked the bartender to serve it to the only man sitting in first class.

An ulterior motive in mind, it was his first time buying a drink with not exactly honorable intentions. He planned the whole scenario from the moment Hetty suggested they go on this mission to Europe. A Virgin Airlines new tradition for welcoming passengers to the Mile High Club included offering a potential date a drink. Sam decided this was his opportunity to take the next step in their relationship. With the truth he had discovered about G, it was past time to alter the course of their partnership.

He settled next to his partner in first class and observed his face as the drink was served to him.

G glanced sideways at his partner. "Your offer?"

"Yes." Sam picked up his own drink and offered him a toast.

They toasted to their first time on a trip while not undercover.

G drank a few sips. "Thank you." He coughed from the intensity of the liquors. "Strong." His voice squeaked out the single word.

"Supposed to relax you."

G regarded him.

"Problem?"

"Just wondering why this," he asked, holding up his drink.

"Mile High Club new digs."

G's eyebrows raised high. "Mile what?"

"Obviously you've never heard of it."

"Once or twice a long time ago but never partook in it."

"Virgin Airlines's new promotion to have passengers offer drinks to other passengers."

"For **_dates_** Sam, for dates."

"Yes." He kept a straight face.

G set the glass of super strong hard liquor mix on the table beside his reclining bed seat. "One problem. This isn't a date and we're on a mission to Dubai."

"How do you know this isn't a date?"

"You and I are _not_ an item."

"That's not what I've seen."

G straightened in his seat. "What are you talking about?"

"You've got something that belongs to me."

"What?" His eyebrows raised and his lower jaw dropped open.

"After a workout one day I discovered a picture of myself on the bench next to your locale," Sam said. "A nicely altered photograph of me during a workout."

The heat rose to G's face. He licked his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want me to show you?" Sam reached into his briefcase on the floor next to him.

"No."

"You're certain you don't need proof?"

"Don't mess with me." G shot him a look.

"I'm not messing with you." Sam brought the packet onto his lap. "Proof." He patted the overstuffed envelope."

"Why not keep your proof on a laptop?"

"Like you did?" Sam observed his partner's face turn from a flushed reddish tone to almost a stark white. "I know all about those photographs on your laptop computer at home."

G blurted out. "That's my private computer!"

"Yes and those are my personal property."

"I can explain."

"Please do." Sam set the envelope aside and reclined his seat, snugging his hands behind his head and clasping them.

"Not here and not now."

"Yes, right here and right now." He glared at the envelope and then his partner.

G swallowed hard. "I wanted some pictures of you working out because I'm starting a new workout program this year."

"And that requires that you take pictures of me and alter them to suit your tastes." Again Sam noticed a complete color change in his partner's face from a reddish hue to a near white color. "I perused your entire hard drive and every photograph has been altered."

"I wanted to see what they looked like—"

"With the heads cut off and below the knee missing."

"_Shit."_ What he thought he whispered came out too loud. "Let me explain."

"I'm waiting."

"Can we get something else to drink besides this?"

"No, drink some more."

"I'm _not_ your date."

"Don't be too sure." Sam shot his partner a sly look and leered at him. "Drink up. It'll loosen those tight lips."

"My lips don't need loosening." He took a couple of small sips. The dark almost black liquid burned his throat. "What's in this stuff?"

"Tongue and brain relaxers."

"Very funny."

"Talk or…." He allowed the last word to hang in the air between them, bringing his partner's attention to it.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll inform Hetty about your illicit photographs."

"They're not illegal."

"But they are taken without my permission and altered."

"I'm not doing anything illegal with them."

"You violated my privacy."

"And you violated mine."

Sam eyed him.

"Tit for tat."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Talk."

"I need you to stop snooping around in my personal computer."

"As long as you comply with my wishes," Sam said.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Be careful what you say."

G wished he had thought his words out more carefully because he just now admitted he was willing to obey his partner. "I take that back."

"Nope, too late, you'll do whatever I say and want or else I'll inform Hetty of your illicit behavior. Everything." Sam patted the hefty envelope.

"Define everything."

"Talk."

"It's true. I wanted to admire your body."

"And more."

"True, I won't lie because you've got the evidence." G looked at the envelope under his partner's hand. "I altered the photographs to fit my needs." He sighed.

"And those are?"

"Seeing your body for one."

"And not my head."

"I see that everyday at work." With each word spoken, G dug himself a deeper hole. "Admiring your muscles for two."

Sam trailed his hand down his skin-tight, chocolate brown, lycra t-shirt. He purchased the shirt for this occasion. He slowed down at his rock hard abs, smoothing over them in a deliberate manner. Next he stopped at his waist and inched his hand further down to his crotch, grasping his stiffening member and giving it a light stroke before releasing it.

G kept his eyes on his partner's hand, observing every square inch of his body that it touched. His breath caught in his throat giving way to a prolonged stuttered sigh.

"And?"

He pulled his eyes away from his partner's delicious chocolate brown encased body. "And that's all I had in mind with your photographs."

"The ones which are altered further too?"

"Damn."

"Yes, I know about those." They were decidedly ribald with a photograph of G fashioned into them. His partner more than likely used Photoshop© to alter those photographs.

"It was a joke and I was having some fun."

"A joke on whom?"

"No one. For myself."

"Let's find out if that's true."

"What?" G eyebrows raised high and pressed together.

"You said you'd do whatever I want."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes." Sam licked his lips. "Unbutton and unzip your pants and then take them down to your knees."

"Screw you!" G started to stand.

Sam grasped his left forearm and pulled him toward his body. He lowered his voice to a sex-filled whisper, "Whatever I say and want or I'll inform Hetty of your felonious acts." He released his arm.

G slumped down on the seat. "I don't think you will over this."

"Try me."

He straightened in his seat. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Nope," he said, leering at his partner.

"Okay, damn it, okay!"

Sam grasped their privacy curtain and brought it around their two seats. "Step one followed. Now step two."

G slid both hands down to his pants and fumbled with his freshly washed, tight blue jeans's front. He was all thumbs, his fingers trembling. After unbuttoning and unzipping them, G tugged them down to his knees.

"Nice boxers. Lose them too."

He grasped the waist band of his crimson red boxers and tugged them down to his crotch.

"Further."

"What if someone walks in on us?"

"With the privacy curtain drawn around us I seriously doubt that will happen," Sam said. "Just so you know, once a Mile High Club drink is served, the crew knows to not disturb those passengers."

G tugged his boxers over his semi-erect member and lifted his hips again to bring them down to his knees.

"I see all this talk has served to titillate your senses," he said, checking out his partner's member. "Grasp it."

"No way."

"Hetty." He figured one word was all he needed to warn him of the consequences for not following through on his promises.

G released a long sigh. "Do you have to mention her name while we're doing this?"

"Yes, if you're going to renege on your part of the agreement," Sam said. "Close your eyes and grasp it."

G closed his eyes and slid a hand down his six-pack abs in one smooth, sensuous movement and grasped his growing member.

"Imagine one of your transmogrified pictures, one of those you inserted your own nude photograph into, and tell me when you're there."

"Easy, I'm there."

"Tell me which picture you chose and why."

"Really? You're serious? This is ridiculous."

"Yes, quite re-dick-u-less." Sam emphasized each syllable.

G smirked. "You would have to say that in that way."

"Which picture?"

"My favorite which I hope you didn't find." He sighed.

"It's probably my favorite too."

"Crap, you found them all."

"Every last one of those lovely photographs," Sam said. "I enjoyed your creativity too."

"Damn. The one… where you've got a bullwhip wrapped around my neck, and you've forced me to kneel between your legs."

"We've got the same tastes. Kneel between my legs."

G's eyes flew open. He grabbed his boxers and jeans and started to pull them up.

"Obey me."

He released them.

"Remove your pants and boxers."

"I'll be… naked."

"Yes. Now."

G kicked off his work boots and removed his pants and boxers.

"Nice. Quite nice."

He started to remove his skin-tight, aqua blue t-shirt.

"Stop. That's my eye candy for later. Kneel before me."

G hands dropped to his sides, and he fell to his knees between his partner's wide open legs.

"From now on, you're mine and you'll do whatever I say." Sam pressed into his partner's sides with his powerful thighs and tightened them around G's body. "And whatever I want."

"And on the ops?"

"You'll be our fearless leader as always on the ops," Sam said. "I'll expect you to play your roll well and not let anyone know what goes on behind closed doors. Between my legs and in the bedroom, you're mine."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. What do you think?**


	2. Discoveries

**Okay, I decided to continue the story. Thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

**Discoveries**

**Chapter 2**

G stood next to Sam at the check-in counter. He wondered who had paid for a suite at this luxury hotel in Dubai. After hot sex on the plane, G was concerned about where his partner was taking this whole scenario. Giving head was one thing, but anything else was not where he imagined this would go.

Sam stepped away from the counter. "Follow me."

"Just like that." He shot his partner a look.

Sam stopped, wrapped an arm around G's neck, and lowered his voice. "Remember our discussion on the plane."

"How can I forget?" With his partner's close proximity, he gasped for air. All his senses were heightened after their Mile High Club experience. He lowered his voice. "You forced me to perform sexual acts on you against my will."

"You're complaining after you produced those risqué photographs."

"I'm just saying I'm not certain I like where this is going."

"Follow me." Sam released him and strode toward the elevator.

G followed him, feeling as if he were a puppy obeying his master.

Once inside the elevator, Sam pressed the stop button and they remained suspended between floors. He dropped his briefcase and suitcase and grabbed the one out of his partner's hand, tossing it to the floor. Sam shoved G against an elevator wall face first. He leaned in close to his partner's left ear and whispered, "Stop acting like you don't want all of this."

G panted, wanting all of it and more, everything his partner was willing to dish out to him. Only one problem remained fixated in his mind; whether or not he could handle what his partner gave and forced him to do.

Sam petted his partner's side from under his right arm down to his hip. "I know you want it. Tell me you want it. By the time we finish settling into our luxury suite, you're going to beg me for it." He cupped one his partner's butt cheeks with a hand and lowered his voice again. "Sexy and beefy."

G swallowed down the words he wanted to blurt out but hesitated not wanting to sound too desperate. "I'll never beg you."

"Don't be too sure." Sam rubbed his groin against his partner's tight jeans encased butt crack and stepped back from him. He pressed the start button again. The elevator rose to the 39 floor.

G stayed facing the wall, trying to compose himself and telling his body to stop reacting to Sam's advances. So far nothing worked to quell the sensations building within his body. Sam was right, he wanted this and bad, and he wondered how long it would be before he succumbed to his partner's wishes.

The elevator stopped at their floor. Sam handed his partner a suitcase. G grabbed it and situated it as close to his groin as possible without looking as if he were attempting cover up any evidence of an arousal. He followed Sam toward the only suite on the floor.

Outside the door to the suite, Sam stopped and scrutinized his partner for a few moments. "Strip."

G's jaw dropped open.

"Obey me."

"Can't."

"Do it now. Hetty."

"Shit." He placed his suitcase on the floor beside him. "Stop saying her name and bringing her into this equation."

"She's in the equation, like it or not." Sam stepped within inches of his partner and towered over him. "Strip."

G fumbled for the button on his tight blue jeans. After releasing the single button, he unzipped his pants and shucked them down his legs as if he were stripping the husks off of ears of corn. Sam had confiscated his crimson red boxers on the plane. He started to lift his shirt over his head.

"Leave it for inside." He unlocked the door and motioned for his partner to step inside first.

G understood why too. Sam wanted to ogle his beefy butt.

"Nice." Sam grabbed G's suitcase and jeans and walked in after him.

G clasped his hands in front of his groin attempting to hide his erection from his partner.

"Stand over here. Hands behind your neck and clasped. Feet apart. Eyes closed."

"What?" He shot his partner a dirty look.

"Don't fight this or I'll mention her name again."

G hesitated for what seemed an eternity but was only a half a minute before he complied with Sam's wishes.

"You'll stay here while I get things put away and organized. I'm going to check back in with you occasionally to see if you're still in position."

G understood what that meant; no chance to cheat and cover his groin again. He needed to find a way to make his body comply with his mind and stop the reactions he had to his partner and his partner's words and his partner's touch and his partner's…. He drifted into a calm and relaxed state of mind, his body starting to loosen up and come out of the stance Sam had asked to him maintain.

Sam walked up behind his partner and drew him back against his naked body.

"Shit!"

"Relax and keep your eyes closed."

"Next time, if there is a next time, warn me."

"Nope." Sam slid his warm hands under G's skin tight aqua t-shirt and stroked across his nipples. He changed to a light pinching alternating with twisting them.

"Stop."

"Nope." Sam nibbled on G's earlobe before lifting him into this arms and bringing him into the bedroom area of their suite. He laid down on the king-sized bed and drew his partner back tight against his body. Sam scissor locked his dark brown, muscular legs around G's suntanned light brown legs. "You and I are going to have a long talk." He wrapped his arms around his partner's chest and snugged them down.

G tried to move and found Sam had locked his body solid without an inch to move one way or another.

"First, I checked the room for bugs with a special instrument."

"Bugs? What? Why? A special instrument?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"I don't like the sound of this already," G said, attempting to make himself more comfortable and finding again that his partner's hold on his body was without fidgeting room. "And who paid for this room? I know you can't afford it. NCIS can't afford it. Not even our combined salaries for a year could afford staying here for a month."

"All in due time I'll tell you the answers."

"And last but not least, how come you're naked?"

"Part of the equation." Sam sighed.

"Sighing is part of my equation not yours. Why are you sighing?"

"What I have to tell you isn't going to be easy to hear." He paused and allowed that little bit of information to sink into his partner's mind. "We're on an ops."

"What? Why am I the last to know?"

"Numerous, complicated reasons."

"Release me."

"When I'm finished talking to you."

"Screw you!" G jerked his body.

"Nope, but that's about to happen to you."

"Not funny."

"Your personal computer was hacked by an unknown source, at least it was unknown six months ago."

G turned his head trying to observe his partner's face.

"I'm not lying to you."

"But you lied to me so far."

"Nope, I've seen everything on your computer."

"How and why and where and—"

"Stop, and allow me to explain."

"I'm waiting."

"Impatiently."

"It was my computer!"

"And the contents are known by at least four people possibly more." Sam tightened his legs and arms around his partner.

"Quit that. I can hardly breathe."

"As far as Hetty ascertained—"

"Hetty? What? Are you telling me she knows about my—"

"Easy."

"Easy for you to say."

Sam nibbled on G's earlobe hoping it would calm him down.

"Shit, not now, don't do this now." In spite of how he wanted to act toward his partner for lying to him, his body reacted in a different way. After only one sexual encounter together, G loved the sensual feelings coursing through his body. Most of his body relaxed except for his groin. Damn. "Stop."

"As long as you're uptight I'll continue."

"Less uptight."

Sam sucked in G's whole ear bathing it with his tongue.

G sighed. He was putty in his partner's arms.

"That's the sound I want to hear," he said. "Hetty received a communique through back channels. Someone attempted to contact you through unscrupulous means."

"How unscrupulous?"

"Claiming they knew you through a lewd chat room online."

"Oh shit!"

Sam released him, twisting his partner's body around to face him. He scissor locked his body once again. This time Sam studied his partner's face and reactions. "What haven't you told me about those pictures?"

"Nothing."

G's eyes averted to the lower left. "Notify your face."

"What?"

"You just lied to me."

"I… damn… did something rather stupid."

"How stupid?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 12? Maybe higher. And now someone found me and attempted to contact me."

"I need full disclosure."

G stared at Sam's chest. Being this close to the man of his wet dreams caused his body to react too much. He wished his body would stop… responding to… anything and everything Sam did or said. "I had a little fun with my altered photographs."

"Describe fun."

"I posted them on this chat site."

"You posted my photo on—"

"I cut off your head."

"Thanks." Sam smirked.

"I thought you wouldn't appreciate getting your picture posted on a master/slave chat site."

"A what? G!"

A sheepish grin passed over his face. "It's a fetish of mine."

"Hence the altered photograph of you and me and the bullwhip around your neck."

"Yes." Heat rose to G's face. More than his groin was hot now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. G's Assignment

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story.**

* * *

**G's Assignment**

**Chapter 3**

G explored the smoothness on his partner's dark chocolate chest. His hands passed over his rippled abs.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes and no."

Sam released his hold and lifted his partner's chin until their eyes met. "Someone discovered the altered photographs on that website and wanted to meet you."

G's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"They contacted Hetty through back channels."

"I used an alias."

"Somehow they tracked you to NCIS."

"Shit." He pulled away and sat up right. "This isn't good."

"No."

"Is that why we're in Dubai? This was a ruse to get me here."

"Yes and no," Sam said. "Everything I did on that plane I meant."

"You want me to be your slave."

"No, I had to 'put on a show' for your… suitor."

"My what?"

"The man who footed the bill for this hotel suite."

G backed up on the bed sitting close to the edge. "And he bugged this place and he's watching us."

"Yes."

"Double shit."

"I meant that I want you as a lover not a slave."

"And he? This man? My suitor?"

Sam cleared his throat. "A slave."

"Shit."

"Would you stop saying that word?"

"What else am I supposed to say? Damn. Is that better?"

"Come here and get a hug."

"He's watching us."

"Nope," Sam said. "As per our agreement all monitoring devices have been switched off."

"Your agreement? You made a contract with this guy on my behalf and never told me about it."

"I'm telling you right now. It's your assignment."

"My ops?"

"Yes."

"This keeps getting creepier by the moment." G folded his arms and stared down at his half naked body. "You going to tell me what this ops is about or do I have to pry it out of you?"

Sam sighed. "Not necessary." He sat up in bed and rested his back against the black leather headboard.

"I hoped not."

"Come sit next to me." He patted the bed next to him.

"I'm going to dress."

"Bathrobes by the closet."

"You just want to ogle my sexy ass."

"Beefy ass, G."

He sauntered to the closet and performed a slow strip of his skin tight aqua t-shirt. G turned toward the bathrobe and lingered longer than necessary, wanting his partner to look in his direction. Finally, he took the fluffy white turkish bathrobe off a hook and slipped into it, tying the belt around his waist. G settled on the bed next to his partner.

Sam smirked. "You're the biggest tease and this assignment will need some of that creativity."

"Now you've intrigued me."

"This guy is a sheik who wants a sex slave."

"I'm not going to be a sex slave for some damned sheik!" G shot off the bed.

"Can you wait until I finish the entire disclosure?"

He settled down on the bed next to his partner again. G crossed his arms and snugged them tight against his chest. A fluttery feeling in his upper abdomen had grown stronger. His anxiety was rising. "Maybe."

"The sheik is from an Arab country, undisclosed at this time, and wants to create a harem of men and boys."

"Harem?"

"A sex slave harem."

"Okay, this is where I opt out of the assignment." G stood again and stepped over to the window. "How many floors up?" In the short time he had been here, G forgot about his location. Something was off for him and he didn't know what.

"39." Sam came along side him.

He folded his arms again and looked at one of the best views he'd seen in years. "You can't be serious about this harem crap."

"Very serious."

"And Hetty?"

"What about her?"

"What does she say about all of this? I don't think this was her idea."

"It was."

G's jaw dropped.

"How far does this go?"

"Until you discover where, how, when—"

"All the details about how this man… this sheik develops his harem."

"Yes." Sam sighed.

"I need more details myself. Precisely how this works. And how do I go undercover and play this out for maximum benefit to an NCIS investigation."

Sam sighed again.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't care for what I have to tell you." Sam sat on the bed again, this time facing the window.

G faced him. "Either you tell me everything or I'll call Hetty and get myself removed from this case."

"She's incommunicado."

"Great, just great."

"Only until you make your first contact."

"The rest, come on, tell me everything." It was G's turn to sigh in disgust at his partner's stalling tactics.

"I'm your trainer."

"My what?"

He swallowed hard. "Trainer for learning how to service the sheik."

G backed up until his buttocks rested against the window sill, his mouth hanging open. "Can't," he whispered, "can't do this." G stared at the gaudy, patterned red and purple carpet. It was supposed to be a regal look. For G, it made him nauseous. Maybe the assignment caused that though.

Sam approached his partner and stood about two feet away from him. "The first time he just wants—"

"I don't care what the hell he wants. I don't care who the hell he is. I don't care," he said, raising his voice with each sentence. "To hell with this all."

Sam stepped closer to him. "What's going on?"

G glanced at his partner's face for a moment and averted his eyes toward the living area of the suite. "Something about this doesn't feel right to me."

"Nothing about this feels right to me," he said. "If we don't get this straightened out, you'll be a slave to that website and its connection to this sheik."

"I'll withdraw my photographs."

"Too late."

"Why? I'll just take them down and—"

"Hetty and I placed some more on the site."

"You what?!" G yelled at his partner and got in his face. "You placed me in a more precarious position than before. I can't believe this."

"It was necessary to create a viable cover for you and me."

"Necessary? Bull shit! You just compromised me," he said, shoving his index finger into his partner chest.

Sam grasped his partner's hand and brought the extended finger to his mouth. He drew it inside sucking and licking the finger. G struggled, trying to pull his hand back from his partner's grasp. Sam wrapped his free arm around his partner's waist and pulled him close to his body. He released G's hand and pressed his full, dark lips into his partner's pouty lips. Sam forced his tongue inside G's warm mouth. He held the kiss for several minutes before releasing his partner and stepping back from him.

G closed the space between them and took Sam into his arms, crushing his mouth into his partner's full lips and forcing his lips apart with his tongue.

Sam lifted G into his arms and brought him over to the king-sized bed. He slid his arms under his partner's bathrobe and caressed the man's beefy butt cheeks, massaging and squeezing them until he elicited a response.

G stopped kissing his partner. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Damn you're a tease and worse than me."

Sam smirked. "You're damned right."

"I never thought I'd say this to a man, let alone my partner, the man I work for… damn I mean the man I work with. I want to go all the way with you."

"You meant what you said the first time," Sam said, "for this assignment, you work for me not with me."


	4. Skin Tight

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Skin-Tight**

**Chapter 4**

One week of preparation for this assignment irked him. He prided himself on instantaneous prepping for ops. On a mission, G stood outside a designated spot and told himself, 'This is it. Go for it.' In his mind, he changed into the man necessary for the ops. And he went for it. Not this. Sam wanted him to be fully prepared in every way possible and for any problem that arose.

Impossible.

One part of the plan involved going all the way with his partner. Home base. Damn. Hell. Never had he thought this scenario would be part of an ops.

The possibilities. Endless. Enticing. He longed for it.

G dressed in the clothes Sam had set out for him. This first assignment on the ops made him nervous, more nervous than usual. No matter what happened he was determined to stay focused on the task and not get flustered. After checking his outfit in the mirror again, he left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where Sam was fixing their breakfast. G wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"That was hot last night."

Sam stopped preparing the plates and faced his partner. "You're not quite ready."

"For?"

"The final step in for sex."

"I know and I enjoyed our time in bed last night. And the night before… and—"

"All the persuasion in the world isn't going to change my mind."

"Damn."

Sam cupped G's face in both his hands and drew him into a full kiss on the mouth. "You look hot in that outfit."

G stepped back from his partner and modeled it for him. "You think so?"

"Sexy and yummy enough to eat."

"I wondered why it has to be this tight though." He glanced down at the skin-tight, sheer sleeveless, aqua toned t-shirt. His nipples showed through the fabric. "I had to lie down on the bed to dress in these jeggings."

"Did you wear underwear?"

"Yes."

"No underwear."

"I'm not stripping these off for any sheik!" G stomped out of the kitchen. In the bedroom, he stood before the mirror again, admiring his fit and sexy body which the clothes enhanced and showed off. Sam stepped behind him and surrounded his waist with both arms. "Damn, I…."

"No need to apologize."

"It's just that, hell, I'm wearing almost nothing as it is."

"Yes, and the sheik wants you to look as if you're wearing nothing."

"His request?"

"Yes."

G released a long sigh and peeled the black, leather, seamless jeggings off his hips and down his legs. "Besides these are for women."

"We had this discussion, remember."

"Yes, damn it." No pockets. No top button. No zipper. This was a sex outfit. They advertised his desire for sex and that's all.

"Calvin Klein."

"They're my favorite boxers."

"Wear them to bed tonight. Red's my favorite color on you."

He shimmied his skin-tight, silky red boxers off and started to pull up the jeggings again.

Sam stopped him. "Allow me." He drew the skin-tight pants up and fitted them over his partner's muscular legs and buttocks. "Sexy."

G observed his partner's eyes scanning his body. "You know this doesn't leave much protection."

"From me?" He smoothed the sides of the jeggings down, caressing his partner's body.

He concentrated on keeping his breathing under control. His partner's moves on his body made him want to be ravished again. "I guess," he said. "They're obscene."

"That's the whole idea."

"Damn." G licked his lips and reached back to wrap his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him closer to him.

Sam nibbled and sucked on his partner's earlobe. "Too bad we don't have time for a quickie," he whispered, breathing in his partner's ear.

"If you don't stop that, we'll have to make the time."

He stopped and stepped back, ogling the skin-tight apparel. "I look forward to your return and our time in bed tonight." Sam exited the bedroom and G followed him.

In the dining room, they sat across from each other, needing to keep their distance from each others' bodies.

"The eggs are good," G said, scarfing them up.

"Can you really taste them?" Sam eyed him.

"Nervous."

"Don't be. Remember, this is a trial run. Nothing's supposed to happen."

"He's going to ogle me."

"Just pretend it's me like I told you."

"Right." There was nothing like Sam and never would be anyone like him. G figured the only way to make it through the day was to focus on what his partner wanted to do to him in bed later on tonight. He bussed his plate to the sink and stared out the expansive window overlooking the deep blue ocean.

Sam came behind him, pressing his bathrobe clad body into his partner's. "You need to stop thinking about what's going to happen."

"Why? It's the only thing that keeps me on the task at hand." G smirked.

"I don't think—"

"I understand what you meant." He loaded their dishes into the dishwasher.

Sam turned G around to face him. "Do we need to go over the rules again?"

"Nope." G pointed to his head. "All up here."

"You ready?"

"I need to brush my teeth again and then I'm set." He glanced down at his feet. "Except my shoes."

"No shoes."

"Now I _do_ feel naked." G smirked and left the room. He entered the bathroom and studied the see-through t-shirt. His once light brown almost blonde hair covered chest was naked too. G could not find one hair on his entire body except for his head. Sam shaved him yesterday evening before their fifth time together in bed. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. Afterward, he scrutinized his body in the mirror again. He was stalling for time. The idea of parading his body before a sheik infuriated him beyond words. G entered the living room and said, "I'm ready."

"Good." Sam guided him to the door. "We debrief after this. I'll see you later on today. Dinner at five."

"It'll be the highlight of my day," G said. "That and our time in bed together."

* * *

**#**

* * *

G wandered the corridors of the hotel oblivious to his surroundings. He stopped at each floor, knowing there was some place he had to be later on in the day. After searching a floor, G entered the elevator again and took it to the next one. The memory of an appointment and the person who scheduled it were blanked from his mind. On the 39th floor, G stopped and stared into the corridor. He looked left and then right. A faint memory told him to turn left. He found one door down the short corridor. G knocked on it and waited for someone to answer.

Sam peeked through the peephole at his partner. He opened the door and drew him into his arms, pulling him into the hotel suite at the same time. "You're cool." Sam guided him into the bedroom and draped a black polar fleece blanket around G's shoulders. His partner had a faraway look on his face. "G."

"I need to take a shower." He spoke the words with a flat affect.

"What?"

"A shower, you know, clean up in the shower."

"Yes, I know," Sam said. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Four."

"Four in the morning."

"It can't be." G pulled away from Sam and stood next to the bed staring at the red digital clock radio on the light stained teak nightstand. "It says four."

"In the morning."

He slouched down on the bed and stared at his hands, turning them palms up and then back again.

"G?"

"I need to take a shower."

"You and I need to debrief."

"Shower." G shot off the bed and entered the bathroom. Again, in the mirror he stared at his skin-tight clothes. "Shower."

Sam came behind him. "Let me help you."

"No."

"Stop resisting this. We do this together."

"Out!" G flipped on his heels and pushed on his partner's chest, shoving him backward.

Sam grasped his partner's hands and held them away from his body. "You need to really look at me."

"Can't."

"I need to know what happened. Debrief, you know, it's what we decided upon after each—"

"Don't say that damned word! Get out now!"

"Easy, man, what has gotten you—"

"Release me!" G jerked his arms, attempting to free himself from his partner's hold on him.

Sam flipped his partner around and shoved him toward the sink, holding his partner against his chest. "Look at yourself in the mirror."

"I did."

"Not."

"I did."

"What did you see?"

G trembled, winced, and struggled to free himself.

"Study yourself."

He glanced for a moment in the mirror. G wrenched himself free and ran into the bedroom.

"G!"

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, holding up his hands in front of himself.

"It's Sam."

"Just don't touch me."

"Not a problem."

G slouched down on the bed again. "I need a shower."

"Let's take one together." Sam sat next to him. "Want me to help you get undressed?"

"Absolutely not," he said, "and I don't want you sitting beside me."

"How about this?" He scooted backward on the bed and settled behind his partner.

"Maybe."

"A shower together."

"I hope I can handle that."

"Me too because I enjoyed our last shower together," Sam said.

G lifted his skin-tight t-shirt over his head. He examined the slices in it, sticking his fingers through them and along the edges.

"When did this happen?"

"I wondered too," G said, his voice sounding as if he were talking from one end of long tunnel.

His partner's back was riddled with marks which could have only been made by a bullwhip. Sam knew the marks well. He wanted to touch him, to soothe him, and to make him feel better. But he kept his hands at his sides. "I'll go start the shower." Sam slid off the bed and entered the bathroom.

G listened to the water in the distance. It sounded as if it were further away than the bathroom. He stood and walked toward the sound. In the bathroom's doorway, he peeked at his body in the mirror. Red welts streaked across his back. He squeezed his eyes shut. A memory of the sheik holding a bullwhip in his hand splintered through his thoughts. He grasped the doorjamb to steady himself.

"You need to take off those jeggings."

He opened his eyes and kept them averted to the gray slate floor between them. "Can't do this."

"I can help."

G whispered, "I remember."

"You didn't when you first came back?"

"No."

"Not good."

"Couldn't find you. Looked everywhere for you. Couldn't remember where the room was. Tried to remember… you… and us and our time…." He covered his mouth with a hand.

Sam couldn't stand it one more minute. He took G into his arms and held him close. "It's okay if you fight me."

"Don't want to. Wanted to remember our time together and I… damn… it was gone… erased."

He took G into the steamy hot shower with him.

"My pants…."

"Forever glued to your body if I don't get them off soon," Sam said. "Allow me to remove them."

"Go slow."

"Carefully." Sam peeled the damp jeggings down his partner's legs. No marks.

"Leather and water don't mix." He remarked with a disjointed voice.

"You're not going back. You're finished with this assignment. Screw Hetty and her idea. This isn't going to fly with me or you."

G pulled away and faced him. "I have to go back."

"What?"

His eyes darted around the cobalt blue shower walls. "I asked him… no… begged him to bullwhip me."

Sam took a few steps backward in the huge space. "You begged him to whip you."

"Yes."

"Why in the hell would you ever beg someone to do that?"

"I don't know and the only way I'm going to know is going back to him."

"No way in hell!" Sam grasped his partner's shoulders and squared them. "You listen—"

"No!" G wrenched his shoulders free. "I've got to find out why I would beg anyone to do this."

"While you were gone I contacted Hetty as per our predetermined protocol."

"Your what?"

"Predetermined protocol if anything goes awry. She's on her way here, dressed in the proper garb," Sam said, glancing at the blue slate wall clock over the doorway. "Hetty's ten minutes out."

"Now you tell me."

"I'm giving you a warning which she and I agreed not to do."

"You preplanned all of this."

"For scenarios such as this," Sam said. "Wash up and meet me in the living room."

"Dressed in?"

"A bathrobe is fine." He exited the shower.

G stood under the rain shower head, staring after his partner.


	5. Ops Redo

**Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Ops Redo**

**Chapter 5**

He dressed in a white bathrobe and strode into the living room of their suite. No Hetty. He was thankful for that. G settled down on a supple, black leather sofa and reclined his legs on a matching hassock. He tightened the bathrobe around his body, wanting to keep the marks on him hidden.

With a knock on the door, G shot off the sofa and whirled around to face it. He covered his body again.

"Easy, man, you need to—"

"I'm keyed up."

Instead of answering the door, Sam crossed the room and drew his partner into his arms. "That's an understatement." He kissed him softly on the mouth and released him. "Sit and relax."

"Right." G eased himself down on the sofa again.

Sam answered the door and ushered Hetty and two men into the hotel suite. They were dressed in the appropriate and acceptable garments for the region.

Hetty lowered her veil. "Mr. Callen." She nodded in her senior agent's direction and acknowledged him. With her attention focused on Sam, she lowered her voice to speak with him. Hetty moved closer to the sofa and sat onto a matching black leather high-backed chair.

For G, the matching pair of chairs looked out of place. Too regal. Too elegant. Too familiar. He glanced away from his operations manager and stared out the expansive floor to ceiling windows before him. The ocean shimmered a glowing reddish purple and reflected the rising sun. More than one kind of storm brewed in the distance.

"Please lower your bathrobe."

His jaw dropped open.

"She needs to see what happened," Sam said, stepping behind the sofa. Instead G stood and left the living room. His partner followed him into the bedroom suite. "Come on, don't make this hard for both of us."

"Both of us? What? You don't have anything to do with this!"

"But I do, remember, I gave the okay for this ops."

"Yeah, right, now the truth comes out."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows creased together.

"Acting all innocent now, is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hetty here with two hoodlums."

"Hoodlums?"

"Spooks?" G asked.

"NCIS doctors."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Damn, I jumped to conclusions." G felt the heat rise to his face.

"They're here to check you over."

"Two?"

"I don't understand why there are two," Sam said, taking his partner's hand and pulling him into a hug. He released G and guided him back into the living room.

The two doctors stood behind the sofa with the typical medical black bags in their hands.

G sat on the sofa and lowered his bathrobe in the back.

Hetty eyed the two doctors.

G started to face them. They grabbed him and forced him face first into the sofa. One man pushed his shoulders down while he heard the other opening his black bag. "What the hell? Let me up! Sam!"

Sam said, "Relax and let them take care of—"

"They're not taking care of me. Help me, damn it, help me." He kicked his legs and squirmed, attempting to free himself. Something cool and wet swiped across his now naked right buttock. G raised his head and faced Hetty. "You… damn you… why…." Something sharp pierced his right buttock. He winced and yelped. "Tell me the truth."

"What is it that you wish me to tell you?" Hetty asked. "The truth about your current situation or the truth about your need to injure yourself?"

"Both," G said, his voice quavering from nerves and fear despite trying to control his emotions.

"Your partner's concern for your well being took you off this ops."

"And you drugged me to stop me."

"Yes, because you're bent on self-destruction and self-mutilation."

"What kind of bull crap is this?" G asked.

"The kind that you caused."

"Screw this and screw you," he whispered, slurring his speech and dropping his head to the sofa. Part of him hoped she heard him. Another part hoped she did not.

* * *

**#**

* * *

G struggled to shift positions in his seat and discovered why he could not. His chest, arms and legs were strapped into a first class seat on a private jet. G was thankful someone had dressed him in clothes. Though he was not thankful for these clothes. Damn. Must've been Sam because they were the skin-tight ones. _Whatever was that man thinking?_

He shook his head as if trying to remove cobwebs out of the corners of his brain. The stuffiness in his thinking had to be produced by that drug given to him in the hotel suite in Dubai. Beyond his messed up mind and body, G was aware of one thing; the plane was not flying anywhere. He wondered if it was parked inside a hanger or whether it sat on a tarmac waiting for take off.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, entering the cabin from the front end of the plane.

"If you expect me to be cordial to you—"

"I don't expect anything." She sat across from him in a similar first class chair. "Except one thing. An honest answer about why you would allow someone to bullwhip you."

"I wanted to go back to him and find out," G said. "For the record, I didn't allow him to do anything. I asked him, no, I begged him to bullwhip me."

Hetty's jaw dropped open.

"The shocking truth."

"Why on God's green earth would you do something like that?"

"I told you I don't know why, and now I'll never know why thanks to you and your damned stupid intervention."

"All is not lost."

Sam entered the plane by the landing stairs.

"Because?"

"You've been fitted with a special transdermal device for tracking you," Sam said, sitting down next to his partner.

"Is that why you dressed me like this?"

"Yes. In addition, you're strapped in because the doctors inserted the special tracking device and didn't want you moving during the procedure."

"Great, that's what this pseudo kidnapping is about. You wanted them to believe I was kidnapped or something and—"

"No, Hetty tried to talk to you—"

"I don't want to hear about how she scrubbed my ops."

"It's not scrubbed."

"Then what."

"Temporarily changed and the timeline altered."

G sighed. "Should I thank you or hate you?"

"You can do whatever you wish," Sam said.

"So both of you were in on this."

"Yes," Hetty said, interrupting their argument. "My suggestion is to be happy your partner convinced me to allow this ops to continue."

G glanced sideways at his partner. First Sam wanted him off the ops and now this. He figured his partner's convincing had more to do with wanting their relationship to continue than the ops. G wanted it too and more than returning to the sheik to find out why he wanted, no, needed that man to bullwhip him. He faced his operations manager. "Someone going to take these off me?" He eyed the restraints across his chest.

"Next step after you agree to the terms of the ops."

"Terms of the ops. What bull crap is this?"

"Terms, Mr. Callen, for extricating you if need be."

"I'll meet with the sheik. Through a demonstration of our training sessions and a slip of a drug, I'll take you out of the picture," Sam said.

"Demo of what?"

"Bullwhipping you."

"Isn't that what he'll do to me? This isn't exactly something I had in mind for a way out."

"It's the only way to slip you a drug and get you away from that man and his harem."

"Great."

"You've got a suggestion?"

"None."

"If he attempts to take you out of Dubai, your team will be alerted and intervene in whatever way necessary to keep you here."

_I am still in Dubai._ _Good. _"I hope they don't plan to bullwhip me too," he said, deadpan.


	6. Strip Tease

**Thank you for the great reviews. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Strip Tease**

**Chapter 6**

"Again," Sam said, insisting on his partner to follow through with his instructions.

"Come on I've done it four times," G said.

"Practice makes—"

"Perfect, I know." He dressed in the skin-tight outfit again.

"This time slower and even more sensuous and sexy."

"More?" G made a face at his partner.

"Sexy pout."

"Is that an order?"

"No, a comment, that's a sexy pout. The sheik will love it."

G faced the windows in the living room and started to strip, slow and sensuous and sexy.

"Keep it up." Sam opened his bathrobe and grasped his hardening member.

G slid the skin-tight, deep purple leggings over his hips and hesitated, wanting to heighten the tension. He pressed and gyrated his buttocks outward in his partner's direction. G decided to work this strip tease act for all it was worth. It was worth what Sam had promised; going all the way to home base, a home run.

With the automatic blinds open, G's body was exposed to anyone on the beach and water. The ocean still glowed from the sunset with orange and red streaks across the dark blue almost purple water. Only one boat, a luxury yacht, anchored off shore. G imagined it was the sheik taking in his sensuous and sexy body. He fantasized about the man praising him for the tantalizing strip tease show he had displayed that evening.

His body tingled with excitement. G swiped his fingers across his nipples. They were hard from all his work. He pushed the leggings lower. They glistened from the tiny sequins infused into the threads. The sequins created the deep purple tone. With his ass cheeks fully exposed, G closed his eyes and turned sideways to allow the owners of the luxury yacht to see his naked ass.

"Okay, that's enough acting out for that yacht," Sam said, releasing his member and climbing to his feet.

"Maybe he's on there watching my act."

"I'm ready if you are."

"For?"

"The bedroom."

"What have you been doing on the sofa?"

"Jerking off," Sam said with a smirk.

"You're joking?"

"Nope." Sam closed the automated blinds with a controller in his hands. G shimmied the leggings down his legs and stepped out of them. Sam encircled his arms around G's naked waist. "Time for a home run."

"You've teased me far too long."

"Not teasing this time." He nuzzled his partner's neck and sucked on it.

G shuddered. "You'd better be serious."

"Seriously, the sheik is on that yacht."

G pulled away and faced his partner. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How could you do this to me?"

"He wanted a show and I promised to give him one," Sam said. "It was either this way or turning on the monitoring system. You told me you weren't ready for that."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I put on a show for that yacht, fantasizing about the sheik being on it and now you tell me he is."

"Then it was better than if I would've told you."

"Is that your excuse for not telling me? Poor excuse."

Sam wrapped his arms around his partner's waist again and drew him into a tight embrace. "You loved him ogling your act so what's the problem?" he whispered.

"Next time tell me," G said. "I'm still not over the improvised kidnapping scenario to put a transponder in me."

"Are you harping on that again?"

"I'm not just going to get over it."

Sam flipped his partner around and thrust his body into him. "You want me to demonstrate my bullwhip prowess on you? Keep this up and I will."

G panted and willed himself to calm his breathing. "I'm not goading you if that's what you think."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"I'm not."

Sam leaned over and grabbed the bullwhip off the floor by his feet. He looped it around G's neck. "You certain?"

"Damn." He shuddered, loving the feel of the leather bullwhip against his neck. It played into all the sexual fantasies he had about Sam and him.

"Seems to me you rather like this." He drew the bullwhip tighter around his partner's neck. "It feeds your imagination."

"Damn," G whispered.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Just about."

Sam reached one hand down to the man's groin. "Hard for my bullwhip."

"Damn." His breathing hitched while waiting for his partner to grasp his member and jerk him off. He pressed his hips forward.

"You want something. Ask for it."

"Home base."

"After I toughen up your back again."

"Crap, you know what that does to me."

"That's why I do it."

Two days ago a short session with Sam's bullwhip against his back resulted in the hottest sex they had to date. Still no home run. He wanted that the most. Oh yeah, he started off not wanting to go there, terrified of taking their relationship to that step. Now it was all he wanted. His dreams repeated that theme.

The first time Sam bullwhipped him, G pleaded with his partner to stop. He was certain his back was riddled with welts and possibly bleeding from the hour long session. Afterward G studied his back in the mirror. Nothing. Not one mark. It stung like hell. His breath caught in his throat every time he attempted to roll onto his back or even his side. He backed away from his partner when he approached him with something to soothe it.

Hours later he scrutinized his back in the mirror again. Light red mark which resembled mosquito bites dotted his back from neck to waist. After 24 hours no tell-tale signs marked his body. His partner mastered all the nuances of bullwhipping and it showed.

"And afterward I'll make you mine and complete your wildest fantasies."

"Damn." G licked his lips. The habit started with this ops and the first time Sam demonstrated his expertise with a bullwhip. He still wondered where his partner learned how to do it. Sam excelled in the artistry of bullwhipping. G asked him and his partner refused to elaborate.

* * *

**#**

* * *

G floated on wave after wave of endorphins which both flowed and shot through his body and mind. He decided that both the bullwhipping and the sex were the hottest experiences he had in his whole life. Before this time with Sam, G's whole life consisted of one thing; working for NCIS as an undercover ops agent.

He rested his head on Sam's dark chocolate toned chest, his body halfway on him and his legs entangled with his partner's. "Again."

"Nope."

"Come on, I need it again."

"You need at least a day without any sex."

"Bullwhipping then."

"First you tell me to stop and you can't stand it and now you're addicted."

G raised his head. "You're good at it." He smirked.

"Your buttocks needs a rest as well."

"I hoped you wouldn't say that."

"I care about you too much," Sam said, sliding both hands down to his partner's buttocks. "Nice and warm."

"Red?"

"I haven't checked them."

G turned his head as far as he could to check his ass cheeks. "All I see are brown cheeks." He laughed. Sam removed his hands. "Red, every… damn, you reddened my entire butt."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To make it red hot for sex," Sam said. "Don't worry in 24 hours it'll be gone." He smoothed his hands over them again. "I love the feel of a hot ass under my fingers."

"You're warped."

"Why thank you."

"I think you've allowed this whole Master/slave scenario to go to your head," G said.

"You mean like you." Sam kissed the top of his head. "I'm only preparing you for what's to come."

"You mean you coming inside me again," he said, laughing.

He squeezed his partner's ass cheeks.

"Crap!" G startled and jerked away from the intense pain emanating from his butt. "Don't ever do that again when my cheeks are like this."

"I'll do whatever I please in preparation for your new adventure later on this week."

"That gives you permission?"

Sam grasped his partner's cheeks, one in each hand, and squeezed them again.

G panted from the pain inflicted on his backside. Another rush of endorphins flowed through his soon to be satiated body and mind.

"You certain that doesn't feel good?"

"I take that back." He sighed and lowered his head to Sam's chest. "Damn, you've got a way with my body that I can't even begin to describe."

"I learned from the best in the business."

"You going to give me the details?"

"Not any time soon."

"Sucks." G pouted.

"Your sucking abilities and your pouting will get you far with the sheik," Sam said. "Hetty wants to know his name."

"Changing the subject?" G raised his head and gazed into his eyes. "So I do suck at my job." He winked at him.

"One more snide remark and I'll turn you over on your back and lie on you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. His name."

"It's an alias, the same one he used on the website."

"The master/slave website?"

"What other one is there?" G raised his torso off Sam's. "Don't tell me you posted my photographs on another website."

"Okay, I won't."

"Dammit, you know what I meant."

"I do. A sex slave site."

G's jaw dropped open.

"He wrote to you on there too and we intercepted it."

"Damn, you've set me up more than I thought."

"Had to be convincing."

"Had to show him I was desperate is more like it." G imagined what those photographs looked like on a website like that. His member hardened with the thought of the sheik perusing them.

Sam released his partner's buttocks.

Another rush of endorphins flooded G's body and mind. He lowered his head and torso to Sam's chest.

"Time for that special soothing salve."

"We can't skip it? I'm enjoying the aftereffects of your hands on my buttocks."

"Nope."

G inched over to the empty space on the bed and stretched out his arms and legs, giving his partner full access to his body. "Anyway you'd allow me to view that website?"

"Right now while I massage this salve into you skin." Sam walked over to the bathroom and brought the salve back to the bedside. He placed it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. After bringing in a several towels, he positioned a laptop computer on the pillow before his partner. He opened the browser to the specific website and climbed onto the bed. Sam drizzled the salve onto G's buttocks and massaged them.

"Crap! I can't believe you… damn… that feels exquisite… damn… stop that so I can think straight."

"Nope."

The pictures were beyond titillating. His profile acquired the most hits and members had voted for it as their favorite on the site. "When did you post this?"

"After you sucked me off on the plane."

"You took photos of me… damn, yes, you did, I remember now. Crap. I didn't give you permission to post them anywhere."

"I liked the one where I told you to look up at me while sucking on my cock. The sight of your full, flushed red lips wrapped around my black member was sexy. Saliva dripped down your chin onto your chest. Everyone on that site enjoyed it too." Sam leaned over and slid the photographs to the left.

G's jaw dropped open again. This was the most risqué picture of all. His hands clasped behind his back with a black cock in his mouth. G studied the picture. His eyes. Damn. He looked as if he were high on the act of sucking his partner's cock. It was true. In that one moment, the act changed his whole life.

Sam kneaded G's reddened buttocks as if they were two loaves of bread readying them for the oven.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Feels fantabulous."

"Fan what? Is that all you've got to say about that picture?"

"I didn't say anything."

"That's what I said."

"I'm not ready to talk about it to you."

"I see." He slid a finger down his partner's butt crack and pressed against the man's sensitized hole.

G moaned and panted. His member hardened and pressed into the pristine white sheet below him. "Uncle."

"That was easy."

"I'm easy. I think you're right about not doing it again for a while."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Yes, because… it altered the course of my life." In more ways than he wanted to admit.

"Remember, after the ops we'll continue with our sexual relationship without the Master/slave aspects."

"I know and maybe I want more."

"Care to elaborate?"

G sighed and floated with the intense feelings in his body. "Hard to talk."

Sam pressed his hand under G's body and felt his member. "Yes it is."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes."

"I think… for now… I want this too, everything we've done so far. Maybe I'll change my mind though after the ops is over." He wanted to tell him more. He wanted to tell how he felt about kneeling before him. He wanted to tell how he longed to suck his partner's cock and service him. And he wanted to tell him the whole truth.

"Sounds like something we might explore together." He finished massaging the salve into his partner's buttocks. Sam drizzled more salve on G's back and massaged it into his shoulder's first.

"I'm loving your hands on my body."

"I'm loving this too." Sam kissed his head.


	7. Master

**Master**

**Chapter 7**

In front of the master suite's full-length mirror, G dressed in the sex outfit. It was back to the black leather leggings and the sleeveless skin-tight aqua toned see-through t-shirt. He loved the feel of the silky t-shirt fabric against his skin. G wondered what fabric it was made from and relished the experience of wearing it around Sam. Around the sheik, that was a different feeling. Nakedness.

Sam came behind him surrounding his waist with both arms and nuzzling his left ear.

"Damn."

"Sexy." He released his partner and slithered his soft black leather bullwhip around G's neck.

"Please…." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"You want something ask for it."

"You won't give it to me."

"After your assignment today we'll have a session."

"Thank you." He needed it. Wanted it. Craved it. Even now the reason he wanted to be bullwhipped by Sam eluded him. His partner asked him several times, and he failed to convey the reason he loved Sam's artistry displayed on his back, buttocks, and chest. The feel of the tip lashing at his buttocks stimulated him the most. He pleaded with Sam to whip him more each time which brought him closer to an orgasm of a different kind in his mind.

"Ready?"

G glanced at his feet. No shoes. "Yes."

"Your team and I have your back."

"You especially." He eyed his partner in the mirror.

"Tonight. Dinner. Bullwhipping. And hot sex."

"Great combination."

"Let's go eat breakfast."

As usual early in the morning his mind protested with the thought of food in his stomach. He acquiesced knowing he may not eat anything the rest of the day until Sam's delectable dinner. G followed his partner into the dining room and took a seat at the far end of the thick glass table.

Sam brought their breakfast to the table and settled down next to his partner.

"Too close."

"Not close enough," Sam said, smirking. "Inside your body, that's close."

"Very funny."

"I enjoyed our first time together."

"Only enjoyed?" G asked.

"More than enjoyed. I'll tell you more later."

"Why?"

"You need your mind focused on the ops not us."

"Darn." G ate his eggs and bacon. Sam supplied him plenty of his favorite breakfast foods.

With his right hand, Sam grasped G's left hand as he took another bite of an egg white omelette. "I think I need to tell you now." He brought his partner's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. "I more than enjoyed our time together. Our lovemaking was spectacular," he whispered.

"Wait a minute," G said, pulling his hand away his partner's face. "Did you just say lovemaking?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

He dropped his fork on the expensive bone China where he left half his food. "Damn." G leaned over the short distance between them and cupped Sam's face in both hands. He enveloped his mouth and kissed him deep, forcing his tongue inside the man's warm mouth.

Sam drew G into his arms and passionately kissed him. He broke away and said, "I was afraid to tell you."

"I'm glad you did." G settled into his lap and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "I feel the same way."

"We need to finish breakfast."

"And who said I didn't?" G winked at him and grabbed his fork. He ate more omelette and polished off his bacon. Sam nuzzled his partner's neck. "Hard to eat with you doing that. And you know exactly what I mean."

Sam finished off his omelette and milk. "I do."

G kissed his partner again and slid off his lap. "Need to finish up in the bathroom." Before he stepped away, Sam grabbed him by the waist and drew him into his side. "I meant what I said." He released his partner.

"Me too." G entered the bathroom and eyed himself in the mirror. Things had started to go the way he wanted them to go. And yet, it unnerved him at the same time. Their relationship grew deeper and his insatiable need to be bullwhipped grew with it at the same time. Still no reason or explanation for his desire which had grown to epic proportions. Every waking moment, his mind was wracked with images of a faceless man bullwhipping him into submission. The sex afterward blew away any expectations he had before that time. Each session was more breathtaking than the last.

* * *

**#**

* * *

He stood outside the sheik's residential suite one floor below their rented suite and hesitated to knock on the door. After everything he had done and the sheik now knew about him, G resisted his assignment more than before. Something was off. Something was familiar about the man who called himself a sheik. And yet, something about all of this intrigued him and he desired to know more about this man who was his suitor.

G knocked on the door and stood with his head bowed and hands clasped behind him at the small of his back.

The door opened and a rush of heavenly scented musk and rum air filled G's nostrils. Together those scents enticed him, turning on his sex drive to the max. It happened all at once before he entered the suite.

The sheik motioned for his new interest to come inside.

G stepped crossed the threshold, keeping in position and not looking up at the man.

"Welcome. Shall we recline on the deck by the pool."

He knew it wasn't a question rather an order. G followed the handsome, tall, stately man outside and around a corner to the pool and spa area.

"You gave me the pleasure of a sensuous show two days ago. I wish to watch another one."

G expected the regular routine they followed on their first meeting, conversing around the fire pit on the deck and swimming in the pool. All he could do was obey. Anything other than that response would break his cover.

"Stand over here by my side," the man said, pointing to a spot less than a foot away from his chaise lounge.

G walked over and stood where the sheik had directed him to stand.

"And…." With a handheld device, he turned on some enticing, sensuous music, something with a Middle Eastern flair. "Start."

He closed his eyes and smoothed his hands down his special t-shirt, paying close attention to his already erect, hard nipples. G admitted to himself the whole scenario excited him. He swayed his hips and turned sideways, showing this handsome and sexy man his desire for sex and wanting to please him.

"Nice." The sheik pulled open his bathrobe and stroked his semi-erect member.

G opened his eyes and couldn't help but stare at the size of the man's dark cock. He thought Sam's was huge but the sheik was well endowed to say the least.

"You like?"

He nodded unable to articulate his words. G redoubled his efforts to keep focused on the show he was asked to perform for his suitor.

The sheik wrapped an arm around his slave's waist. "Sit on me," he whispered.

This wasn't part of the festivities for the day. He hesitated.

"Obey me."

G climbed onto the purple chaise lounge and straddled the man's body.

"Over my lower hips."

He positioned himself just below the sheik's semi-erect cock.

"Hands behind your back."

G complied, his eyes widening at the sight of a long knife's blade glistening in the early morning's sunlight.

"Hold very still." The man held the knife, blade upward, against his slave's skin and pressed the instrument upward and outward under his shirt. The sharp knife sliced through his slave's thin t-shirt with ease. "Head back."

G surrendered to the feeling of the cold knife against his warm skin. He tilted his head back and focused on keeping his breaths steady and calm.

"Excellent." The sheik ripped through the shirt's side shredding and removing it from his slave's body. "Look at me."

He brought his eyes to focus on the man's dark ones.

The sheik reached out with one ebony hand and caressed his slave's erect and hard nipples and smoothed his hand down his torso. "Beautiful."

G whimpered from the sensations of his suitor's gentle touch.

"You're highly responsive, more so than I imagined you'd be. Excellent," the man said with a deep, sensuous tone. "Strip and we'll swim before having a light snack."

Damn. Naked with this man who enticed him more than Sam. He understood how a man could be enslaved to a suitor such as him. The sheik had a way with words which sounded as if they were smooth and warm dark chocolate surrounding his body and mind. G climbed off the man's lap and started to perform the rest of his strip tease act.

"No, take them off now. I want to see your nakedness before we swim."

G turned and thrust out his buttocks in an obscene gesture, hinting where he wanted this to go. He inched his skin-tight jeggings over his hips, making sure he kept his buttocks in the air.

"Stop. Come closer." G backed up to the chaise lounge until his calves touched the man's outstretched ebony legs. The sheik reached out and stroked his slave's buttocks. G sighed. "Nice and firm. Perfect for whipping and spanking and sex." He slapped each one hard. G yelped. "Responsive. Continue right here."

He inched his jeggings down his muscular legs until they were pooled at his feet. G bent over, pushed his buttocks into his suitor's face, and removed his jeggings. Before he could place them on the second chaise lounge, the sheik stood and lifted him into his arms. G startled and struggled but managed to will himself to settle down before losing his undercover poise. _Play it out._ He reminded himself with a new mantra. The man was taller and stronger than Sam and here's where it showed and where it frightened him in an exciting way. He was completely enthralled with his suitor's strength and sexiness.

The sheik stepped into the pool carrying his naked slave. His bathrobe trailed in the water behind him. He forced his slave against one wall of the pool while he stripped off his white turkish bathrobe and allowed it to sink to the bottom of the pool. The man pressed his hardened member against his slave's buttocks. "Soon I'm going to make you mine," he whispered. "Let's swim." He released his slave and started swimming the length of the lap pool.

G trembled with fear and excitement over the prospects of this man making him his own. He wanted it more than he believed he would and that worried him. G wondered if those scents were a type of drug rather than perfumes. He dismissed the thought.


	8. The Sheik's Slave

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**The Sheik**

**Chapter 8**

G followed his suitor over to the chaise lounges where a light snack had been served while they were finishing their swim.

"I'm certain you wish to know more about me before we engage in a deeper relationship," the man said, lying down wet on the chaise lounge. "Sit on me again, this time on my cock."

Confused about this next step in their relationship, G hesitated and swallowed hard.

The sheik saw the look on his face. "Not in you."

G straddled the man's groin and sat down on him.

"Nice, hot and wet body. I like this," he said, stroking and caressing his slave's nipples and torso. One hand trailed down to his slave's semi-erect member. "I see you like this too."

"Yes." His voice sounded distant even for him, as if he were outside his body.

"Excellent." The sheik stroked his slave's hardening member. "My identity remains secret to you for now. If we were to engage in a sexual relationship, then I would tell you about myself."

"I understand."

"Good," he said. "Are you interested in becoming my sexual slave? Your position in my harem would be different than the rest of my men and boys."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're older and less experienced than the others." The sheik picked a grape off a vine and peeled it. "Lean over, hands behind your back." He popped the peeled grape into his slave's mouth. "Though you're a fast and willing learner. I'd make you my personal sex slave." The sheik wrapped his arms around his slave's neck and brought him down into a passionate kiss.

G reciprocated with an amorous kiss. He felt his body respond to the man's kissing. The sheik still held his cock in his hand, massaging and stroking it. He wanted whatever the man was willing to offer him. G humped his body up and down on the sheik's groin. It was as if the control over his own body and mind had turned into a lustful desire under the sheik's command. He broke off the kiss. "Please." The word escaped his lips before he knew what he had said. The man's body enticed him even more than the first time he met him. The sheik exuded sex and G wanted it, craved it.

"You want me to make you mine?"

He wrapped his arms around the sheiks neck and drew himself closer to him. G gasped with pleasure, wanting to complete their connection. The sheik's foreign and dark facial features lured him closer to his desires. "Please."

"You must acknowledge me."

"Yes, please, Master." Again the words flowed from his mouth without the normal control he possessed on an ops. He was both aware of it and enthralled with the sheik's desires and his own.

"Better than I expected," the man said. "Let's retire to my bedroom."

In a lust filled daze, G followed his new master into the bedroom suite.

Before they entered, the sheik lowered his voice and spoke to one of his slaves. "Make certain we are not disturbed the rest of the day. Is the suite set up the way I requested it?"

"Yes, Master."

The sheik entered the suite followed by his soon to be newest personal sex slave. "Come let's shower." He took his slave by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

The same enticing scents filled the air in both the bedroom and bathroom. G inhaled the sweet smelling fragrances, bringing them through his nostrils into his lungs. He swayed from the heady scents and grasped a door jamb to steady himself.

They entered an opulent shower tiled in a white rough marble floor and polished marble walls. The size was nearly double that of Sam and his shower one story above this suite. Three benches lined the walls with another positioned in the center.

"Sit on my lap." The sheik sat on the center bench constructed of teak. He picked up a handheld control panel and pressed some numbers. Six shower heads poured water directly at the center bench. Each one sprayed a different pattern.

G straddled the man's lap and wrapped his legs around the sheik's waist.

"Later, we'll do it in here," the sheik said.

"I want you now." His own words shocked him again. G was torn inside, wanting and not wanting sex with this exotic and sexy man.

"I like an eager and willing man," the man said. "You'll make an excellent sex slave." He wrapped his arms around his slave's waist and laid down. "Perhaps you're the sexiest slave in my harem. No doubt the most talented. Your show the other day titillated my senses. Since then I've longed to make you mine."

G felt the man's cock stiffen. He shifted his weight to press the sheik's member along his butt crack.

"Let's wash each other and retire to the bedroom."

G slid off him, disappointed that he had not received what he believed he wanted. The sheik took a bottle of soap from under the teak bench and patted the bench next to him. G settled down on the bench and cozied up to the man.

The sheik poured a generous amount of soap into his hands and massaged it into his slave's back and shoulders. "How does that feel?"

"Exquisite." The soap was scented the same as the musk and rum fragrance which filled the bedroom and bathroom. "I love that smell."

"Good. Lean forward." The sheik soaped his slave's lower back and down his butt crack. G whimpered when the man's finger graced his sensitive hole. "You like that." G nodded unable to speak. "Excellent. Lie on the bench face down." G readily complied and waited for his suitor's magical touch. "Spread your legs. Nice." He fingered his slave's butt crack and squeezed his buttocks, one with each hand. "Your trainer has instructed you well and these globes are slightly reddened as I instructed him to do. A little more and they'll be ready for taking you to the next step. This is going to hurt a lot more than your regular sessions with your trainer."

The man laid a swat on his wet ass. He yelped and covered his buttocks with both hands.

"Remove them."

"Hurts."

"Part of your training, slave."

G dropped his hands to his sides and prepared his body and mind for the next swat. He screamed and turned his head, wanting to see what had hurt him. The wooden paddle was a well oiled, thick 14-inch pizza peel. "No more of that."

"The pain is worse because your skin is wet."

"That stings."

"Endure it for my sake and yours," the man said. "Our sex will be the hottest you've ever experienced because of your reddened and sore ass." The sheik continued to swat his slave's ass while his newest member of his harem screamed and cried and endured his discipline.

* * *

**#**

* * *

The sheik held his newest slave in his arms on a chaise recliner next to the bed. "If your finished crying we'll commence with more pleasant experiences."

"I need to go."

"What?"

"I need to think this over." The endorphin high brought him into a different head space where the fragrant odors no longer bothered him. With his mind clearer than when he first entered the sheik's suite, he changed his mind about sleeping with the sheik. Even though he needed the intel about the guy, he had to get out now before something happened as a result of the musk and rum odors. He scanned the room to discover the source of scents, but failed to find it. G slid backward off his suitor's lap. "I need some clothes."

"Go naked, it's what I love to do with my slaves."

"You forgot I'm leaving." He found a blanket on the end of the bed. It stunk of those intense aromas. G hesitated to wrap it around himself. He wondered if it was absorbed through the skin too. After draping it over his shoulders, G opened the door to the rest of the residential suite.

"Don't you want to learn about my identity?"

"Yes…." Damn, he was seriously out of character for the ops. "Yes, Master, and I need to rethink this offer of yours."

The sheik came behind him and kissed his head. "Well, then, let me get your skin-tight pants. At least they're in one piece." The man chuckled.

It was the first time he heard him laugh, but it wasn't the actual first time. The laugh was familiar. He couldn't place it in his memory though.

The sheik motioned for one of his slaves to fetch the pants lying on the pool deck. The young man returned with the pants and handed them over to his master. He bowed and left the room. "Here you go."

G took them and dressed as fast as he could, limiting his sensual moves. "May I?" he asked, pointing at the blanket.

"Certainly, I have plenty more."

"Thank you, Master, I enjoyed my time with you."

The sheik guided his slave to the door and drew him into his arms. He planted amorous kisses all over his slave's face and finally forced his tongue into the man's mouth.

G swooned with the passionate kisses. Those heady and enticing scents started to affect him again. Any more time spent in this man's presence, and he would be the sheik's permanent fixture until his team or Sam or both rescued him. He broke off the kiss and stepped back. "Need to go."

He slipped through the open door and walked toward the elevator. G stepped out of the elevator onto his floor and hurried to the private suite. He inserted the special key which he kept around his neck into the lock and opened the door. Afterward he pulled the blanket off his shoulders, opened the sliding glass deck doors, and threw it outside on the deck. He closed the doors and locked them. "Damn scent."

* * *

**#**

* * *

"G?" Sam asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Sam." G ran over to him and threw himself into the man's arms.

"Easy, what is it?" Sam lifted his face and gazed into his glassy eyes.

"Hold me, just hold me."

Sam encircled his partner's shoulders with both arms. He kissed the top of his head. "When you're ready we'll talk." Sam rocked him in his arms.

"Pick me up and hold me… stupid request."

"No it isn't." He lifted his partner into his arms.

"Make love to me."

"What?"

"I need to be certain about us."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows creased together.

"Forget it. I know I don't make sense to you. I make sense to me."

"First tell me what you threw outside on the deck."

"Long story. Just don't touch it. Get someone to test it for pheromones and date rape drugs which can be made into aerosols."

"Okay, now you've got me worried because _you're_ not making sense," Sam said, lying on their bed and spooning his partner.

G pressed backward into the man wanting him to make love. "Please just do it already. I need—"

"Remember our routine."

"Believe me you won't need it." G tugged on his jeggings, pulling them down to his thighs and exposing his heated and freshly spanked buttocks.

Sam backed away and examined his partner's backside. "You asked him to do this?"

"Hell no."

He reached out and caressed the reddened skin. "What did he use?"

G jumped with his partner's extra gentle touch. "A pizza peel in the shower."

"You were wet?"

"Yes."

"This isn't good. No sex until I get some salve on this. Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?"

"Lie on your stomach."

G rolled into a prone position on a deep purple and gold bedspread and waited for his partner to return with the salve.

Sam climbed onto the bed with the salve in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He poured the salve onto his partner reddened and heated buttocks. The heat emanated from the man's ass cheeks. He massaged the preparation while he talked on the speaker phone. "G, tell her what you want."

"Test the blanket on the deck for pheromones and date rape aerosol drugs."

"Mr. Callen, it is highly unlikely—"

"I was overcome with the scents the moment I stepped inside the sheik's suite. It smelled liked a combination of musk and rum."

"Did you say musk and rum?"

"Yes."

"I'll dispense a team to pick up the item ASAP." She ended the call.

"She changed her mind quick," G said. "Get me a computer. I need to do some research."

Sam set the cell phone aside and brought back a computer. He placed the laptop in front of his partner.

G typed the words 'musk and rum' into the NCIS database search engine.

Sam laid down beside him and covered his partner's buttocks with towel. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Let's see what you've found." He leaned over his partner's shoulders and viewed the search results with him. "Nothing. Hetty possesses knowledge she's not willing to share."

A knock on their suite door startled them both.

"Jumpy?" G asked, smirking.

"You've spooked me with this pheromone and date rape drug mystery." Sam chuckled. He answered the door dressed in a white polar fleece bathrobe. "Hetty, I thought…."

"I decided to bring my own team to investigate these allegations."

Two men followed her into the suite. The same men who had drugged G before. "I hope you don't plan on drugging him again." He eyed them.

"They're with me on a special mission to discover the truth behind Mr. Callen's accusations."

"I see." He backed away and allowed her and the two men complete access to the suite. "It's on the deck."

One of NCIS doctors produced a large red bag used for contaminated materials. He unfolded it and opened the sliding glass deck doors.

G came out of the bedroom dressed in a white polar fleece bathrobe. When he saw the two NCIS doctors he backed away from them.

Sam crossed the room and stood by his side. "Easy, G, they're here to test the blanket." They watched the man outside don a specialized mask and elbow length nitrile gloves. He scissored off a corner of the blanket and placed it in a test tube. The NCIS doctor added a reagent to it. The inside of the test tube turned bright orange. He held it up in the air for Hetty to see.

"Confirmed," she said, raising her voice and talking to the man outside. Hetty faced her agents and came over to them. "Mr. Callen, were you exposed to this concoction?"

"Yes."

"That's not good. What happened?"

"If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"I'll need a debriefing later on tonight," she said. "And I don't mean with your partner. With me. Under no circumstances are you to return to that man's suite until my doctors have treated you."

"You mean as they did before?"

"You know that was necessary."

"You could've told me before hand and I would've cooperated."

"That remains to be seen because this concoction had gotten into your body and mind."

"Damn, you're right, I wasn't thinking straight," G said, he felt heat rise to his face. Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew G into his side. "How are they going to treat me?"

"There's an antidote and something given to prevent further effects from the mixture," Hetty said, turning back to the two doctors. "Have everything we need?"

The two NCIS doctors left the suite with her in the lead.

"Now what?"

"Now we get under the covers and I have my way with you again."

"I'd like that."

Sam brought him into a full hug and kissed his forehead. He led him by the hand back into bedroom. "How's this feeling?" He cupped his partner's buttocks with a hand.

"Like it needs extra attention on the inside." G winked at him. "It's hot and bothered and ready for whatever you planned to do with me."

They climbed onto the bed. Sam spooned his partner and wrapped his arms around G's waist.


	9. Sex Drug

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Sex Drug**

**Chapter 9**

G was disappointed in their lovemaking session. The excruciating pain in his backside prevented it from happening. His promised time in bed with Sam turned into butt wrenching pain. Sam told him his ass cheeks reminded him of a burn rather than a spanking. G learned to eat in new positions and slept on his stomach.

Dressed in sweats, G sat on the sofa next to Sam while they waited for Hetty to arrive. It was the first time since the start of the ops that he was allowed to wear regular clothes. G wasn't certain of this choice in clothes. No matter what he wore his buttocks were still sore from the sheik's discipline.

Sam answered the light rap on the door.

Hetty entered their suite followed by the two NCIS doctors. She lowered her black veil and sat on the black leather hassock facing her senior agent. "They're here to take samples of blood which they can test immediately for residue of the mixture they found on the blanket."

"And then?"

"An antidote."

"And I'm all better?" G shot off the sofa. "Bull shit!" He hurried out of the room, crossing into the bedroom suite.

"May I?" Sam asked her not expecting an answer. Hetty nodded and motioned for him to leave the room. Sam entered the bedroom and found his partner standing at the window.

G shifted his weight back and forth while partially leaning against window frame. "I can't talk to her."

"Won't."

"No, can't."

"Touchy subject."

Tears welled up in his blue-as-the-ocean eyes.

Sam came behind his partner and caressed his shoulders. He heard his soft whimpering. "I'll talk to Hetty about this. Stay here."

"Thanks."

"You're not ready for one of her intense debriefings."

"I'm not certain I'm ready to talk to you either."

"We'll go as slow as you want." Sam left the room.

G settled down on the bed in a prone position. He wasn't in the mood for any more physical pain.

Sam returned in a few minutes and closed and locked the door behind him. He climbed onto the bed and laid prone next to his partner, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You want to tell me what happened with the sheik."

"That drug or whatever it was caused me to do things I never thought I'd do with a stranger."

"Did he…." He wondered how to put the question.

"I know what you're going to ask me," G said. "I consented to him… raping me. I even called him master. Damn." He turned his face to the window. "The endorphin rush from the intense and painful spanking dissipated that concoction's power over my senses, body, and mind. If it hadn't I don't know what I would've done."

"I wonder why the endorphin rush had that affect on you," Sam said. "I'm thankful it did."

"The moment I thought straight again I wanted out of there." G sighed. "I had enough sense and wits about me to grab anything which smelled of musk and rum."

"That's my partner."

G faced Sam and swallowed hard. "I… felt… violated."

"You were." Sam caressed his face. "You're not going back until you've received the antidote for this…."

"Crap." G smirked.

Sam leaned in and kissed him. "My thoughts exactly."

"You promised me one thing, and I'm going to hold you to it."

"How's this feeling?" He reached down and softly patted his partner's bottom.

"Hurts."

"This?"

"Yes."

"I've got one remedy which you may or may not like."

"If it enables you to make love to me I want it."

"Numb your cheeks."

"Let's do it." G smiled. "Is that for when you over do it during a bullwhipping session?"

"Yes, and I hoped never to use it," Sam said, "especially on you." He caressed G's face again and kissed him.

* * *

**#**

* * *

G rested in his partner's arms, keeping his buttocks off the mattress. Even with the numbing solution on his backside, the pain started again halfway through their lovemaking. They stopped to rest. G decided that anything more would be too painful and requested a back massage.

"Perhaps one of those doctors needs to look at this."

"Not on your life."

"Just a peek."

"Forget it," G said, shifting positions to lie completely prone on his partner. "Don't tell me they're still here."

"Okay."

He raised his head and upper torso. "They never left?"

"Yes."

"That means… damn it… they heard me yelling for you to stop."

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Because this room is soundproofed to the max," Sam said. "I checked it out while you slept after sex the other night. I played music in the living room. You didn't budge."

If this room was soundproofed then so was the sheik's. Not good. "I heard nothing after sex with you." G smirked. "I felt nothing after sex with you."

Sam cupped G's face in his hands and kissed him. "You telling me I knocked you unconscious."

"Something like that. Was exquisite. I hoped we'd be able to do it again, and I could have some relief from the pain."

"Hetty wants a short debrief with you."

"Swift change of subject," G said, sighing. "She said that?"

"When I went in there before we made love."

"Damn."

"You can wear your bathrobe."

"Right and then they can accost me like before. Forget it."

"Come on, G, just let them take a peek."

"Damn, you're not going to stop harassing me over this until I say yes."

"Nope."

"On one condition, we do it in here and I don't have to see them coming into the room."

"You feel safe in here—"

"With you by my side." G laid his head down on his partner's dark chest. He showed his cooperation in the matter by scooting over to the empty spot on the white sheets. G settled on the cool spot in a prone position.

Sam covered him with a sheet. "No bathrobe and I'll protect you. I promise." He exited their bedroom suite and returned with Hetty and the two NCIS doctors. "Okay, rules. One peek and that's it. No touching."

"They'd like to draw blood."

"Is that okay with you, G?"

He nodded.

"One draw. That's it." As much as he hated needles, G had to know if that concoction was in his bloodstream.

"We've got it."

Sam drew back the sheet over G's buttocks. Hetty's mouth dropped open.

One of the doctors leaned in close and placed his hand over the area without touching it. "I'll prescribe pain medicine for this… injury." The other doctor drew the blood from G's arm. Afterward both doctors left the room.

Sam covered his partner with the sheet.

"Mr. Callen, this is… it looks as if he tortured you."

"Feels as if he did too," he said. "I don't want to get into the details of what transpired in that man's… place."

"I understand."

"That concoction almost proved to be my imprisonment in the sheik's harem," G said. "It was as if I possessed two trains of thought at once: On one hand, I wanted him and all he had to offer, and on the other hand, he disgusted me and I wanted to leave."

"Endorphins dissipated the mixture's power over him," Sam said.

"From what?" Hetty asked.

"The spanking," G said. "I experienced a huge endorphin rush afterward."

"That spanking wasn't part of the agreement either," Sam said. "I bullwhipped him and that was all he was supposed to receive."

"I can well imagine you had an endorphin rush with what I saw," she said. "You'll need time to recover. You're temporarily off this case until you heal. If the drugs' effects persist we'll need to administer the antidote. Your team has begun to interview all sex slaves who escaped from the sheik's harem. Autopsies have started on the ones who did not."

"Wait a minute!" G raised his head and torso, twisting his body to half face her. "Autopsies? You never told me. He never told…." He glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "No one informed me about any deaths from this sheik's harem."

"The discovery of deaths occurred just prior to the ops," Hetty said. "I felt it was best left unsaid until such a time as this."

G raised his voice louder with each sentence. "Seriously? You placed my life in jeopardy and failed to inform about this? I can't believe this. I thought this guy was just a sex fiend. Now I find out he's a murderer too."

"You need to calm down," Sam said.

"I need to calm down? What? You withheld vital information from me!"

"I didn't. Complain to her about this."

"What's done is done," Hetty said. "You now know and that's what counts."

"Now I'm supposed to go back undercover and into the presence of a sex fiend _and_ a killer. Just great."

"I think you wouldn't have gone willingly had you known about all of this," Hetty said.

G sighed and faced the window. "Just go. I'm so done with this debriefing." It was more like a divulging of secrets on Hetty's part. _Damn this whole ops._

One of the doctors reentered the bedroom suite and whispered something in Hetty's ear and left.

"Your blood is confirmed for the mixture and your painkillers were ordered."

"Thank goodness for one thing: Painkillers." G faced the headboard and relaxed as much as he could with his operations manager standing less than a foot away from him.


	10. Wannabes

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading.**

* * *

**Wanna-bes**

**Chapter 10**

**G **awakened to the distinct aroma of bacon. He started to roll over and then remembered his backside. G crawled out of bed and peeked out the door of the bedroom, making certain no one was in the living room. He decided to wear nothing because anything touching his buttocks hurt too much. After rounding the corner into the kitchen, he spotted his partner at the six-burner, commercial stove turning over the bacon.

"That's a new look for you," Sam said, ogling his partner's sexy body.

"I'm not going to stay sexy for long if you keep feeding me this way."

"I've got a surprise for you this morning. The bacon can wait." He shut off the stove.

"Give me one piece of that stuff. I could smell it all the way in the bedroom."

"That's why I made it, to wake you up." Sam picked out a meaty slice and offered it to him.

G took a bite and savored his favorite food. He finished the rest in less than a minute. "What's the surprise?"

"Come with me." He grasped his partner's hand and led him back into the bedroom.

"Okay, I know where this is going."

"Do you?" In the bathroom, Sam opened a panel which appeared to be part of the wall. He stepped through a door and onto a deck.

G's jaw dropped. A pool identical to the sheik's one a story below them stretched the length of the deck. This one was different with an infinity edge overlooking the ocean. A hot tub occupied one end and side.

"It's been here all along. The other day when you were on the ops housekeeping asked me how I liked the pool. He knew by my look that I didn't know there was one."

"Nice."

"Really? Is that all you have to say about it? Let's go for a swim before breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Late morning."

"Maybe later." He turned to leave.

Sam grasped his hand and drew him close. "The look on your face was not one of surprise."

"Let's just say I'm not going there."

"Let's just say you are. Tell me what happened."

G averted his eyes to Sam's dark naked chest. "I… he… almost…." He trailed his fingers in lazy circles on his partner's chest to distract himself and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Raped me."

Sam drew him closer and gently kissed him on the forehead. "You're safe with me. Let's go for a swim." He took G by the hand and led him down the beach entry into the pool.

"Damn." G struggled to free himself.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I hope you know that by now."

"Except with that wicked bullwhip." He cracked a half smile.

"You know that's for your pleasure."

"It was a joke."

"Good." He walked further into the pool. "If this is too much on your backside we'll get out."

They waded into the pool up to their upper thighs.

"Ready?"

They stepped into deeper water.

G winced as the water touched his heated buttocks waiting for it to hurt. He followed his premature protest with a long sigh.

"We good?"

"Feels great. Thought it would hurt."

Sam released his partner's hand and started swimming. G swam along side him toward the deep end and the infinity edge.

"This is just what I needed."

"The pool could use some heating too." Sam smirked.

"Very funny."

They stopped at the infinity edge and enjoyed the view.

"Did you check this for bugs?"

"That's the first thing I did."

"Maybe we could… you know…."

"Make love in the pool later on today."

"I was hoping for a romantic night in the pool."

Sam came behind him. "It's got great mood lighting." He felt the heat emanating from the man's buttocks.

"Sounds perfect." G sighed and leaned back into his partner's body. "I think I could handle standing here and you entering me underwater. I hope my backside can too." He laughed.

"First though, I need to know one thing."

"If this is about the ops… I'm not interested in talking about… him."

"Not exactly."

"Oh." G wrapped his around Sam's waist and drew him closer to his body. "I need this. And it feels good."

"You said he seemed familiar to you."

G jerked away from his partner. He swam toward the side of the deep end near some steps. "I can't. I won't talk about that. It's too spooky and too weird."

Sam swam closer to him, staying five feet away from his partner. "If it will help with the ops—"

"Dammit, stop this. Stop it!" He started to climb out of the pool.

"Someone might see you at this end."

"Now you tell me." He dove into the pool and swam toward the shallow end.

Sam swam after him and beat him to his destiny.

G stopped short of the beach entry shallow end. "How did you do that?"

"I've been practicing again. I've got to do something to keep myself busy while you're gone. Let's relax in the hot tub for a bit."

"So you can loosen my lips more."

"That too." Sam reached out his hand and G took it. They exited the pool and stepped into the hot tub. "This might hurt your backside too."

G eased down on the upper step, waiting for the pain to increase. Nothing. "Feels good."

"Now I know where I can feed you."

"Wouldn't mind it."

"How about dinner by the pool?"

"And a wet romp afterward."

"Sounds delicious."

G eased himself down to the lower seating area. "Even better." The heated smooth fiberglass surface soothed his sore buttocks. He reclined in the seat and stretched out his legs. Sam grasped and massaged his partner's feet.

"You've got a thing with feet."

"You love it."

"True." He sighed. "It's too bad that pain medicine was a bust."

"I don't think Hetty wanted you on too strong of a dose."

"She wants me to suffer." G winked at him.

"I didn't know she was into wielding a bullwhip."

"Nasty man. Other foot and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"How about I massage you all over while you talk to me?"

"Everywhere?"

"That's for tonight."

"Doesn't hurt to ask." He laughed. "In my early CIA days, I first explored the possibilities of a Master/slave relationship."

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately, yes." G moaned with Sam's expert massage. The man performed magic on his body. He only wished he'd given into his desire for their relationship sooner. After a stressful ops a body massage from Sam was better than any alcoholic drink he could order. "I ran into many unscrupulous wanna-bes who lacked the knowledge to take me where I wanted to go."

"I'd never imagine that you'd take that route in your younger years."

"After a couple of wicked foster fathers who knew how to paddle a behind, I decided to find a man a little older than me to complete my training. I loved the response my body had to those discipline sessions."

"And mine?"

"I can't begin to describe what you do to me. It's better than anything I've experienced to date."

"Now I see the dilemma you referred to after this ops is over."

G ignored his comment for the moment. He wasn't certain how to respond anyhow. After the superb bullwhipping sessions with Sam, G wanted to continue them when the finished this ops. Going without his partner's expertise was not an option. "I met this one man who both excited and terrified me."

"I hope I don't have that effect on you."

"Never." G sighed. "His sadistic personality both interested and repelled me. He was prone to shrieks of fiendish laughter." G shivered even though his body was more than warm enough. The sheik laughed close to the same way. And there were other similar characteristics.

"Anything else happen with that man?"

"A strange thing occurred one night. I couldn't remember anything which happened after our session. At the end of the night he asked me a question and sent me home with instructions to come up with an answer. The problem was I couldn't remember what he asked me."

"That's odd."

"I had the most bizarre dreams that night about him coming into my room and… damn…." G pulled away from Sam and faced the deck behind him.

"You don't need to share any more." Sam sat beside him and caressed his shoulders. His partner's body trembled. "Do you need me to hold you?"

He faced his partner again, his eyes glassy.

Sam drew G into his arms and laid back in the water with him. "You're safe."


	11. Let's Get It On

**This is one whacked out chapter. I had fun writing it.**

* * *

**Let's Get It On**

**Chapter 11**

Sam laid next to his partner on a double-sized pool air mattress in the swimming pool. G stirred and started to turn sideways, believing he was lying on the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sam said, wrapping an arm his partner's shoulders. G raised his head and glanced at his surroundings. "You fell asleep in my arms."

"I'm not going to ask how you managed to get me onto this."

"You were out cold. You ready for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Starving."

"Stay on the mattress and I'll steer you over to our table." Sam pecked him on the mouth and slid into the water. He grasped the rope on the air mattress and guided it toward a floating table anchored by the deep end steps.

"This is romantic." The lights Sam promised he would find at night glowed in reds and purples underwater. "And this?"

"Magic fingers." Sam moved his fingers in the air. He tied the raft to the floating table. Sam joined him on the air mattress again. G grabbed a carrot slice and started to dip it into some dressing. Sam stopped him. "Allow me to feed you."

"I bet you want to feed me more than this." G smirked.

"Patience. That comes later."

He opened his mouth and accepted the dip covered carrot slice that Sam offered him.

"Good?"

"Delicious dip."

"I've got some questions."

"Shoot."

"Do you believe that our unsub is the same man you met years ago?"

"Some things are similar, some things are not."

"You said it seemed to be older than the first guy you met."

"That too. Maybe it's the drug and being in his proximity stoned on it."

Sam fed him another vegetable.

G licked his finger too. "Delicious _finger _food." He smacked his lips.

"Later."

"No, now." G wrapped an arm around Sam's neck and drew him down for a kiss.

"Come on, let's finish eating first."

"I want you."

"Later."

"No." G pulled him closer and wrapped both arms around his neck. The action tossed them both into the pool, G still holding onto his partner's body. He reached down to brush against his partner's groin.

Sam shot up to the surface and drew G backward against his body. "Enough."

"No." He surrounded his partner's back and drew him closer. "I need you now."

"Can't this wait?"

"Nope," he said, panting with desire. "Put it in me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I need you inside me."

"That's enough!" Sam flipped him around and grasped his shoulders. "You and I need to eat and then we'll have a good time."

"Screw that!" G reached down and brushed his hand against Sam's growing member. "This tells me a different story." He cupped his partner's face in both hands and pressed his lips to Sam's, forcing his tongue inside his always minty fresh, hot mouth. G broke off the kiss. "Bite me on the neck."

Sam's jaw dropped open. "I don't do vampire imitations."

"Dammit, bite me, I need you to bite me. Suck on my neck. Hurry."

"Something's off with you."

"Yes, lack of sex." He lowered his mouth to Sam's neck. "I'll show you."

Sam pulled his partner's head up until their eyes met. "Enough. Don't you dare bite me."

"Damn you, I need this or I need you to bite and suck me."

"Neither one is going to happen."

G jerked away and swam toward the infinity edge.

Sam reached the deep end's ledge before his partner and sat down to wait for him. "You're pouting about this?" he asked.

"Give me what I want or I'll scream and let everyone know you're raping me."

"What has gotten into you?"

"You!"

Sam swam off the step and came behind him, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist. G flailed his arms and kicked his legs. Sam surrounded his partner's legs with a scissors lock and secured his partner's writhing arms.

"Release me!"

"When you calm down."

"Screw you."

Sam moved closer to the infinity edge. "I suggest you calm yourself before we both go over the edge."

"Into the abyss?" G glanced over his shoulder into Sam's eyes.

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"The damned abyss that's going to swallow me up in its enticing maelstrom," G said, gasping for air after his frenzied quest for sex with Sam.

"What have you been drinking?" Sam moved toward the deep end steps and the floating table where he stashed his cell phone.

"Nothing but pool water," G said, deadpan.

He grabbed his cell phone and tossed it on the deck with it dialed and the speakerphone open.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said.

"I've got serious problems with G," he said. "It appears he needs that antidote sooner rather than later. You're going to need more than those two doctors and my help to give it to him."

"We're on our way."

"We're in the pool, naked."

"I understand."

Sam turned his cell phone off and edged toward the shallow end.

"I'm not going to make this easy," G said.

"Didn't think you would." He flipped over on his back and released his partner's legs.

"They're not drugging me. All I wanted was you."

"And me to bite you."

"Okay, I'll bite you instead if that will make you happy." G flailed his legs.

"No biting. Period. Understood? I don't care if you understand. It won't be happening," Sam said. "Thanks for helping me swim."

G thrashed his legs harder. "Screw you!"

"More power." Sam reached the shallow end twice as fast. He stood and started walking up the beach entry shallow end to the pool deck. "I'm going to give you a choice. Either your bathrobe or nakedness."

"Don't care bastard!"

"Suite yourself." He laid on a chaise lounge and switched holding positions to his partner's legs, releasing his arms. Sam pulled on a bathrobe. He changed positions again, releasing his partner's legs and holding his arms this time with one arm. Sam wrapped the bathrobe around his body and tied it. "Once more. Nakedness or bathrobe?"

"No, you! Damn it, I wanted you to screw me. I don't want to get screwed by doctors. I wanted to get screwed by you. Just do it already. NOW!"

Sam stood and sidestepped G toward the bathroom door. "I guess that's your final answer."

"Yes," G said with a gasping and raspy voice.

"Sounds as if you screamed yourself out."

"Got lots more in me."

"I'll bet you do." Sam opened the bathroom door and grabbed a towel off a rack. "Perhaps a towel would meet with your approval."

"No!" G flailed his legs.

Sam pushed him against a wall outside the bathroom and lowered his voice. "I suggest you stop or we'll both end up on the floor."

"And screwing."

"No with me flattening your ass on the floor," he said. "That's going to hurt you more than me."

"At least I'll be getting something out of this crappy deal."

"What?" Sam eyebrows lifted high. "I'm walking toward the living room. Either you're going with me peacefully or I'll pick you up and throw you over my shoulder."

"You don't have the strength."

"You going to resist me and find out?"

"At this point, I want one thing—"

"I get it." Sam lifted his partner into his arms. G writhed his body and kicked his legs and screamed. Sam hoisted his frenzied partner over his right shoulder and continued toward the living room.

"Stop! I'll wear a bathrobe. Stop!"

Sam lowered his partner to the bed and threw him a towel. "Dry off." He entered the bathroom and returned with a bathrobe for him. Sam found his partner on the bed exposing himself in a lecherous manner. "Come on, G, those doctors are going to come through those doors with you acting as if you're a sex crazed maniac."

"Well, I am." He licked his lips in an enticing way. "Come over here big guy and bite my neck."

Instead Sam tossed him the bathrobe. "Get it on."

"I've been trying to do that with you for almost the past half hour." G picked up the bathrobe and twirled it over his head. "I do a mean strip tease act." He climbed to his feet and jumped up and down on the bed, waving the bathrobe in the air in a sensuous circle. On occasion he paused and rotated his hips in a salacious invitation for his partner to have his way with him, and afterward he started bouncing up and down again on the bed. G stopped and started singing the chorus to Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On _and gyrating his hips in a lewd movement suggesting what he desired.

Sam stepped closer to him and raised his voice above his partner's risqué and sensual dance. "Put the bathrobe on, now."

G stopped jumping up and down on the bed. "Or you'll?"

"Spank your already sore butt."

"Sounds too kinky even for you."

"Keep it up and find out."

G rotated his hips extra slow in another titillating sensual dance, asking his partner to follow through with his warning and not believing he would do it.

Sam wrestled G into his arms and positioned his squirming body over his knees face down. "Count them for me."

"You're not serious."

"You've pushed this too far."

"For sex? I'll do anything for sex with you," G said. "What's wrong with you is what you should be asking, not what's wrong with me."

"At least you'll know that I'd never paddle your behind with a pizza peel." Sam swatted G's upturned pink buttocks five times in a row in rapid succession.

"Crap! That hurts!" He covered his bottom with both hands. "You can't be serious. My butt hurts too much already."

"Stand down."

G scrambled off his partner's lap and grabbed the bathrobe. He dressed in it and kneeled before Sam.

"No funny business."

He panted and said, "Nothing funny about being so horny you think you'll go crazy without sex."

Sam ignored him and stood. "Follow me."

Out in the living room, they sat side by side on the black leather sofa waiting for Hetty and the doctors to arrive.

Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders and whispered, "Sorry I had to spank you."

"I know you tried to supercharge me with endorphins."

"Yes, and I hope you can stay calm long enough for the doctors to treat you."

"That makes two of us," G said, leaning into Sam's warm body.


	12. Antidote

**Thank you for reading and your reviews.**

* * *

**Antidote**

**Chapter 12**

Hetty unlocked the door and entered the suite. The two doctors followed her, bringing a suitcase with them.

G stood and faced them. "No knocking?"

Sam patted his hand on the sofa beside him and pointed to it. "I told her to get another key."

G settled on the sofa closer to his partner and eyed the doctors' large suitcase. "What's happening?"

"They're going to infuse—"

"Infuse? What? I thought this was an injection. A shot, you know, in the arm," G said. "I hate shots but I'll take one to keep this… far out oversexed feeling under control. But no damned infusions!"

"Don't start." Sam grasped his hand and held it tight against his chest. "Whatever way they can inject the antidote is what's happening."

"No!" He jerked his hand away from his partner and shot to his feet. G eyed the room and searched for an escape route.

"G."

"I'm not going to do this."

"You don't have a choice." Sam came along side him and lowered his voice. "Tell me I don't need to swat your ass again to get you in the right head space."

"I'm not—"

"You are." Sam wrestled G into a scissors lock with his legs.

"Damn you, that was too sly and fast for me."

"Better than you getting the upper hand." He wrapped his arms around his partner's upper body. "Where do you need him?"

"You're siding with them?"

"No other choice."

"Keep him right there and we'll give him something to calm him first."

"Is this what worked with the other ones?" Sam asked.

"They didn't have the dose Mr. Callen has in system." One of the doctor's filled a syringe with a clear liquid and selected a infusion kit. "We were able to give an injection of the antidote first. Mr. Callen is a lot more agitated then they were."

G jerked his body and all that moved were his muscles. "Sam! Release me!" He panted heavier the closer the doctor approached him with the infusion kit and syringe.

"One shot and you'll be calmer for us to work on you." He prepared a vein for an infusion and injected the medicine into the portal on the intravenous line on his patient's forearm.

"Sam, please…," he said with slurred speech. The drug caught him by surprise, taking him to a relaxed space faster than he imagined it would.

"When he completely relaxes in your arms bring him into the bedroom." The doctors entered the bedroom with their equipment in tow.

"Don't do this to me."

"You'll feel like your old self."

"You don't like me the way I am?"

"You know what I meant." He felt his partner get limper in his arms. "I like you the way you were before you started to act like a vampire." Sam chuckled.

"Not very funny."

"You've got to admit wanting me to bite you was a little strange."

G relaxed more in Sam's arms. "Right now I bet you could do whatever you want to me."

"Are we still on that kink?"

"That's not kink, damn it, it's sex."

Sam ignored him and his request. He released G's legs and sidestepped him back into the bedroom.

"I'm not going down without a fight."

"You try anything and I'll spank you again," Sam said, "this time in front of the doctors."

"Now who's the one into kink?"

He chuckled. "I've got to say I'll miss this whacked out version of you, G." He wrestled his partner onto the bed and held him in place while the two doctors fitted his partner with full body restraints.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"After this I'm going to bullwhip you."

"Fat chance." He kissed his partner's head. "You'll feel better when they've finished giving you the transfusion."

"And you believe I'll forgive you for allowing them to do this to me."

"Actually, you'll thank me."

"Fat chance." His body relaxed more, the thought to struggle left his mind and he sighed deep and long, lulling his head from side to side.

"A pain in the ass up to the last minute."

"As always." G laughed, but it was a half-assed one as his eyes started to close.

"That's it allow the medicine to relax you," Sam said.

"Easy for you to say because you weren't drugged by a sex fiend."

"Glad it was you and not me."

"Never thought about that."

"Imagine if I became a sex crazied man wanting to have my way with you," Sam said, chuckling.

"The mere thought of it strikes terror in me." G laughed.

Sam released and slid out from under his partner, slipping off the side of the bed before straightening and standing. He finished restraining the left side of the G's body to the bedposts and foot of the bed.

"What kind of kink is this?" he asked, with a completely relaxed mind and body. "Bondage? Is that what you're into now? Come on, Sam, this has gone too far into areas I'm not sure I want go."

Sam kneeled by bed and stroked G's face and whispered, "If you wanted to get into some real kink, now is your chance."

"Wicked, that's all I've got to say." He closed his eyes.

"I promise you'll feel better after you wake up." He kissed his partner on the mouth.

"Did you have to show them our true bent?" G smirked.

* * *

**#**

* * *

At the half way point through the infusion, Sam checked on his partner. He laid beside him and stroked his sweaty face, kissing his neck and along his chin.

"Too much." G moaned.

"Kissing?"

"No, this infusion. How much longer?"

"Half way."

"Why do they keep poking me with needles?"

"Testing your blood for the drug's level."

"No more."

"Has to be done every hour."

"Sucks. Soon I'll be a human pin cushion. Take these off." G tugged on the restraints holding him to four points of the bed.

"Nope."

"Why won't you help me?"

"I can help you with anything but those requests."

"Anything?" He smirked.

"Within reason," Sam said, chuckling. "That mind of yours is still caught in that sex fiend's whirlwind."

"You agree then that it is a maelstrom."

"After seeing you in action last night, yes."

G laughed.

Sam kissed his partner's neck again and along the chin line to his lips. He sucked the pouty soft lips into his mouth and slid over on top of his partner. "How about some nookie?"

"Now? While I'm restrained and incapacitated with these drugs?"

"Yes, I missed our rendezvous last night."

"You're kinkier than I thought." G smirked.

"Yep, only for you though." Sam parted G's bathrobe and slipped his hands along his partner's sides. "You're sexier like this, all helpless and restrained."

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I've got to try this more often." Sam zeroed in on G's nipples, licking them one at a time until they were hard nubs.

G panted and tried to move away from his partner's intense ministrations. "Please…."

"You like this?"

"I'm trapped."

"Good." He trailed his hands down the man's sides to his hips. Without any hair, G's body had a much different feel to it. He loved the supple softness and thought about keeping his partner's body just like this after the ops. "Now you know how I felt in the pool with your way more than amorous quest for my body."

"Is this payback? Because if it is I'm not sure I can handle payback right now."

"Nope, just messing with your body and mind and enjoying every minute of it." He slid off his partner's body and laid next to him with a leg propped on top of G's legs. "How's that ass of yours?"

"It was doing better until you spanked me." G winked at him.

* * *

**#**

* * *

G awakened and glanced around a compact room rather than the hotel suite's spacious one. It appeared to be some type of military ship. He assessed his body next, noticing the infusion still going into a vein on his left arm and the full body restraints of a different type. They were the type used to transport someone on a gurney.

Sam slipped into the cubicle again to check on his partner. "You're awake."

"You took me away from Dubai."

"You're offshore getting treatment on the USNS Comfort."

"What?"

"Your condition was more serious than the doctors first believed, and they arranged for your transfer to this ship."

"And it just happened to be offshore."

"Close enough."

"Too bad the bed is so small."

"You could use a hug."

"Except I don't want anyone to see us."

"Non-monitored, private cubicle." Sam removed the restraints and slid into bed with his partner. He surrounded G's shoulders with an arm. "This what you're looking for?"

"Yes." He snuggled into Sam's side. "How serious?"

"Apparently your skin received a dose of the drug in addition to you inhaling it."

"He washed me with this heavenly smelling soap just before he spanked me."

"I'll be right back."

"You just got here."

"The medical staff needs to know about this." Sam slipped out of bed and placed the restraints on again.

"I thought maybe you'd forget about those." G winked at him.

Sam dialed a number into on a wall phone and talked to one of his partner's doctors. "You're not going to like this."

"Great, what now."

The two NCIS doctors strolled into the room pushing a cart with large jar on the top. One of them eyed Sam.

"Okay, here's what you're not going to like," he said. "They need you on your stomach."

"No one is going to touch me there except you."

"No problem, Mr. Callen, we'll have your partner administer the medication," one of the doctor's said. Both of them left the room.

Sam removed G's restraints. "Turn over tough guy."

"Hey, I'm not a suspect." He winked at his partner.

"You acted like one earlier."

"I couldn't help myself." G rolled onto his stomach.

"And that lewd and luscivious dance you put on for me was beyond my wildest dreams."

"I knew you'd like it."

Sam opened the jar of salve which contained the same medicine coursing through his partner's veins. "You'll probably enjoy this massage." He donned a pair of nitrile gloves and scooped a huge dollop of the salve onto G's buttocks. Sam massaged it into the skin, paying close attention to his partner's butt crack.

"Is this supposed to be a come on?"

"Nope," he said, "it's supposed to get this as close to your insides as possible and all around your buttocks."

"It's a come on."

"Call it whatever you like."

"I'll call it wonderful and relaxing." G sighed and yawned.

"That's the medicine working as I massage you."

"It relaxes you?"

"Yes, tames the wild beast." Sam chuckled.

"You're never going to stop razzing me about that."

"Nope." He finished applying the medicine and covered his partner with a sheet. "Especially the part about you asking me to bite you on the neck."

G raised his head and eyed his partner. "What?"

"You don't remember that part?"

"Nope."

"In the pool, you wanted me to bite your neck and suck on it."

G felt the heat rise to his face. "That's embarrassing."

"More like odd."

"Oddly embarrassing."

"But the sensual dance on the bed, that was the best. And your sex crazed rendition of Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_ soared to the top of my charts."

"Damn. I was high."

"Yes, soaring to greater heights with each note."

"Double the embarrassment." G sighed extra loud to protest his partner's continued repartee.


	13. The Sheik's Antidote

**Death Wish**

**Chapter 13**

Sam settled into the chair beside G's gurney in the sickbay cubicle.

"So?"

"You're being released later on today under one condition."

"No more sex crazed renditions of Marvin Gaye's songs."

"On the contrary, you've got to promise me that you'll sing that song and dance your sexy moves to it for our next karaoke night back home."

"What?!" G shot straight up in bed.

"My request and Hetty wants to see your take on _Let's Get It On_ too."

G felt the heat rise to his face. "You told Hetty about this?"

"She asked why I insisted on holding you in a scissors lock."

"Damn."

"One exception though."

"What now?"

"No prerecorded backing track."

"Sam!"

"Either you agree to the deal or I'll take back my request that you be released tonight."

"You're requesting this… why?"

"Because I missed our sexual rendezvous in the pool and cannot wait for it another day." After three days in sickbay, G was about to drive him crazy with his constant pestering to get back to Dubai.

G sighed. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just get me the hell out of this damned place before I go stir crazy."

"Whatever?"

"Me and my big mouth."

"I'm going to love this." Sam chuckled. "I'll see about getting you out of here ASAP."

"How about a kiss and a hug?"

Sam sat on the bed and drew G into his arms and onto his lap. "Is this what you're looking for?" He kissed him.

"Better than what I wanted."

"Good."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him back. "I've missed this. I've missed us."

* * *

**#**

* * *

G and Sam opened the door to their luxurious suite and breathed out sighs of relief.

Sam checked the place for bugs and video cameras. "Clear," he said, coming back into the living room. He settled down on the hassock across from his partner. "The pool and hot tub were checked for the drug too. Small amounts were found and they were sanitized."

"Does that mean his pool is spiked with the drug?"

"It's quite possible."

"Damn. I hope the antidote shots they gave us to use here work for that amount of the drug."

"Doesn't matter how much drug you're exposed to, it works."

"You owe me."

"Later on we'll make a date."

"Great." G pouted.

"Again?"

"Well?"

Sam scooted forward and took his partner into his arms. "You gonna pout until we go for a swim."

G pulled away from him and leaned against the sofa. "A swim. Is that all you have to offer me? A swim?" He folded his arms.

Sam sat next to him. "The whole deal before you went bezerk in the pool."

"You mean I have to dance for you like I would for him?"

"Nope."

G released a pent up breath.

"First though it's time to plan your final meeting with the sheik."

"You hope."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows lifted high.

"What if he knows it's me? What if he's known all along? What if he planned this from the day I first met him years ago?"

"You can be a worrisome guy."

G shot him a look.

Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders and drew the man into his side. "You need to stop worrying about those things."

"Because you've got my back covered."

"No, because Hetty's team and I have your back covered."

"Right." G leaned into Sam's warm, muscular body and sighed again. _I hope you all know what you're doing, because I have no clue how to approach this man._

"Let's get something to eat."

"For by the pool."

"Nope, at the dining room table."

"A man could hope." G smirked and followed Sam into the kitchen and watched him make a healthy omelette. "Bacon."

"Nope."

"I love the stuff."

Sam turned from the sink and patted his partner's stomach. "I can tell."

"I need to exercise and you've put me off."

"Is that the only exercise you know?"

"That and swimming." G snickered.

Sam shook his head and turned back to the sink to scramble the egg whites.

"Cheese."

"Nope."

"Damn."

"No, a healthy omelette."

"Boring omelette."

"I'll spice it up."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "I'll spice you up too."

"That's for later." He turned back to the island, taking G with him. "Now that your backside looks better, I'm looking forward to a long lovemaking session with you in the pool."

"Now that's my kind of exercise." G squeezed Sam's waist and released his arms. He poured two glasses of milk and set them on the table. Next G arranged silverware and napkins at their two places close to each other. "I'm ready." He brought two heavy stoneware plates down from the cupboard. The designs on them matched the 360 degree views from luxury suite's windows.

Sam dished out the omelette and brought their plates to the dining room table.

G settled down in his chair and drank some milk. "Tastes strange. Maybe it's just me though." He sipped more milk and made a choking sound. G grasped his throat.

"You okay?"

"Can't breathe," he said with a raspy voice. G leaned forward panting for air and spitting up the milk all over his plate and the table.

Sam dropped his fork and grabbed his cellphone. He autodialed Hetty's number and told her the problem. Sam ended the call and helped his partner over to the sliding doors. "You allergic to anything?" He opened the window and brought G onto the deck.

"Not that I know of." He grabbed at his throat and gasped for air and leaned over the railing trying to breathe in the fresh air. G's knees collapsed.

Sam scooped him into his arms and brought him over to a chaise lounge. He opened his cellphone again. "G's not breathing right. Need those doctors, ASAP."

Hetty and her medical team stormed through the suite's front door. The two doctors rushed over to her lead agent's side. Sam stepped aside and allowed them full access. Hetty came along side him. "What happened?"

"He drank some milk and had some type of reaction."

"Oh bugger," she said, turning to one of the doctors. "Test the milk."

An NCIS doctor gloved his hands and brought a test kit over to the dining room table. He proceeded with testing every item on the table including the silverware and plates.

"Did you drink the milk?"

"Not one drop."

"Touch the glasses?"

"Nope, just the plates and prepared the omelette. He never got far enough to eat the omelette."

Hetty walked back into the suite and talked with the doctor testing the items on the dining room table.

Sam hung back from the doctor working on his partner. "How's he doing?"

"I've given him a shot of the antidote and that seems to be working against the reaction he had to something in the milk."

The other doctor and Hetty came outside again.

"It's confirmed, Mr. Hanna, someone entered the suite and injected large amounts of the designer drug into the milk. Nothing else has been altered. Just the same, though, a housekeeping team will clear out the refrigerator, sanitize it, and restock it."

"That means he's been in here," Sam said.

"Him or one of his sex slaves doing his bidding."

"Damn."

"The amount of drug injected into the milk appears to be a deadly concotion."

"What?"

"Enough to kill someone."

"There's a kill level for the sex drug?"

"Apparently so," Hetty said. "How's he doing, Larry?"

It was the first time he heard her say one of their names.

"I've given him one injection, and he'll need another in about an hour," the doctor said. "I'll prepare a more potent injection for you." He eyed Sam.

"Thank you."

"No extraneous activities for today. I suggest rest and drug-free milk."

Sam swore he saw a twinkle in the man's eyes. Maybe the guy had a sense of humor after all. He wondered what the other doctor's name was. Sam suspected Hetty would spill that intel sooner or later. "May I?" he asked, gesturing that he wanted to pick up his partner.

Larry nodded.

Sam lifted G into his arms and brought him inside and down the hallway into the master bedroom suite. He kicked the door closed with his foot and laid on the bed with his partner. Next he rescanned the entire suite with his devices to make sure no bugs were on the premises. Nothing. It was the first time in his career that he questioned his own judgment and that worried him. Sam placed his equipment in the case and settled down on the bed next to G. He stroked his partner's entire body as he had promised he would do a week ago.

G moaned and faced his partner. "What just happened? How did we get in here? I remember… standing outside and trying to breathe."

"You passed out from the milk being drugged."

"You drink any?"

"Was about to until you started to choke on yours."

"Was it that drug?"

"A deadly dose designed to kill you if you drank the whole glass of milk."

"I was halfway through that glass," G said. "Is that how he kills his sex slaves?"

"Apparently."

"The autopsies showed high levels of the designer drug."

"Yes."

G shivered and buried his face in Sam's chest. "He knows, dammit, he knows."

Sam surrounded him with both arms and laid on his back. "And you and I are going to act as if he doesn't know you."

"Now there's a hard act to follow." G stroked his partner's chest.

"The doctors, well, more precisely, Larry the doctor, ordered you to rest."

"Larry? Dr. Larry or just Larry?"

"Hetty called him Larry so I assume that's his first name."

"No rendezvous in the pool."

"Nope."

"Damn."

"You'll require one more high potency dose of the antidote."

"And that relaxes me enough that you could have your way with me and I'd never know it."

"If you're suggesting something other than rest you can forget it," Sam said. "However, I gave you the promised all over body massage."

"While I was unconscious, Sam, now how fair is that."

"I'll continue where I left off if you wish."

"Boy do I ever wish… I wish we could make out in the pool."

"That makes two of us."

_I wish I knew why this guy wants me dead before I even accept and act on his invitation._


	14. DeBrief

**Hello readers: Four chapters, including this one, left.**

* * *

**DeBrief**

**Chapter 14**

G dressed for the ops: The sex suit as he called it. This one was different. Sam ordered it from Hetty's band of dressmakers stationed in Dubai. As much as he disliked the whole scenario, the whole ops now that the sheik had tried to kill him, and the sex suit, G loved the feel of the fabric against his skin. _How weird is that?_

He smoothed the silky fabric over his body. Maybe it was the fact that Sam shaved his entire body again. His skin was sensitized after being shaved and that added to the feel of the fabric against his skin. Sheer, shimmering, light aqua toned sleeveless top and the cropped, flowing pants. The contrast of the skin-tight top and the flowing pants accentuated his love of the fabrics against his naked body.

Sam had worked his butt off in the pool for several days and refused to feed him any bacon. His partner was right; without the benefit of daily workouts the bacon caused him to put on weight.

G admired his sex suit and body in the bedroom's mirror.

"Damned sexy." Sam stepped behind him and licked his lips. "Tonight we're going to have a good time in the pool."

"Just as long as you and Hetty's team enter the picture at the right time."

"We're synced to come in one half hour after you enter the suite," Sam said. "Keep that patch on as long as you can and that will prevent him from drugging you."

"I'm glad Larry thought of this." He rubbed the patch on his hip. "Looks like a bandaid."

"Perfect like the rest of you." Sam kissed his neck and flipped his partner around. "Before you go… damn…."

"What is it?" G gazed into his partner's eyes.

"I need to tell you. I want you to know." Sam cupped G's face in both hands. "I'm in love with you."

G pulled back. "I…."

"No need to say anything back. This was premature. I should've—"

"No. It was perfect. I needed to hear that. I wanted to know before this ops." G stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Sam broke it off. "I love you." He cupped his partner's face in both hands again and kissed him. "It's time to go." He slipped an arm around G's waist and guided him toward the front door.

"I'm not liking this," he said, "but I'll follow through and pretend."

"You pretend well."

"I do." He stopped by the door and kissed Sam again. "I'll see you shortly. Remember the tracking device is still on you. And we'll be tracking you to the inch. You get anywhere near that bedroom and that's our signal."

"I'd forgotten about it." He opened the door and walked out in the hallway.

At the moment he entered the elevator, someone stepped in with him and grabbed him from behind and shoved him against a wall.

"Don't move," a young man said, holding the elevator in place with the door closed.

G stood perfectly still, waiting for the next move by his assailant.

"Tell me the truth."

He nodded.

"You're going to see Sheik Fareed Shukri Ali?"

G nodded again.

"He's not to be trusted. He wants you dead. Don't believe anything he tells you about wanting a sex slave."

"Who are you?" G started to turn his head to look at the guy.

"Don't." He forced G's face against the elevator wall. "Just trust me. I know. Stay like this." The young man opened the elevator door, pressed the button for the sheik's floor, and ran out.

G stayed in position while the elevator doors closed and then turned around. His first thought was to go back to the suite and not continue this charade. But he stayed the course knowing it was what Hetty wanted and ultimately the only way to get this guy off his trail for good.

The elevator door opened and he stepped out onto the floor. G readied himself in his mind and knocked on the sheik's door. At least he now had a name and before the sheik told him. He wondered why the name. Why not Smith or Jones; a simple name. The guy had to be at least a narcissist with a need for a magniloquent name.

G stood with his hands behind his back and his head bowed.

The sheik opened the door and motioned him inside. He wore a long flowing dressing gown in rich gold and red monotones.

G smelled the same odors as before although not as strong.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to follow through on my word… Master."

The sheik pinched the back of G's neck and whispered into his ear. "Why don't we get down to reality? You know exactly why you're here, Mr. G. Callen."

Now was the time to keep his cool and not react to this man's cunning and manipulative ways. "Exactly, Sheik Fareed Shukri Ali."

"That's a surprising twist, you knowing my name before I introduced myself," he said, squeezing harder and twisting the skin on G's neck. "I've waited for you to find me years ago and not once did you reach out to me."

G winced from the pressure on his neck. "No need."

"Why now?"

_Should I or shouldn't I tell him the truth. _"Personal reasons. The point is you remember me and you engaged me in conversation and sought _me_ out."

"Ah yes, I wanted you as part of my harem."

_After all this back and forth, 'I know you and you know me,' banter, this guy still wants me. _"Is that it? Really?"

"Yes, you'd be an incredible asset to my harem. Powerful position in your work. Sexy body. And great personality. And more. Every asset I deem to be valuable for a man of power such as myself."

_I need not delude myself into thinking this man wants anything more than to kill me. _

"Let's retire to my bedroom." The sheik released G's neck.

He resisted the urge to rub his sore neck. So far, so good. No strange symptoms from the designer drug assaulted his senses. He followed the man into the bedroom. As before the room stunk of the drug more than the outer areas of the sheik's suite. G determined the drug's concentration needed to higher in the bedroom to overwhelm the men the sheik wanted in his harem. Before he had not realized this because he was drugged and too far gone to make any conclusions about the heavy scent. The patch worked well, preventing the heady scent from affecting his body and mind.

The sheik laid on the bed on a purple and gold bedspread and motioned for G to join him.

He hesitated for a moment and then followed through, lying before the man.

"You can call me Ali."

"Nice and short like my name, Master." He remembered to add the proper salutation after speaking.

"An initial. I remember you wondered what it stood for and all these years later you've never discovered the answer." The man reached out his hand and stroked G's chest.

"Nope, Master." The action sent chills up his spine. This man's touch was electric on his body.

"You're the sexiest man in my harem." He trailed his hand down his slave's chest to his hips and traced a line down the length of G's right leg to his naked feet. "I want to see the rest of you like this." He caressed his slave's feet and massaged them. "Strip for me."

"A show, Master?"

"No. Take it off now before I slash it off your body," Ali said, raising his voice.

G noticed the edge in the man's voice, something which had not been there the previous two times. He sat up and removed his skin-tight shirt.

Ali pulled his slave into his body and stroked his back. "I want you now," he whispered. "I'm going to make you mine."

G shivered hard with the man's words and the tight grip Ali had on his body. The sheik's body exuded sex and the heady scent of rum and musk started to affect him. He suspected the sheik was covered in the substance. Damn. G pulled away and refrained from taking in deep breaths. He felt his hip for the patch. Still there. Good.

"Remove these." Ali stroked his slave's pants.

"I need to go slower, Master."

"And I need to go faster." He grabbed a knife lying beside him and showed it to his slave.

He swallowed hard.

"Remove them now or I will."

G stood and started to strip off his pants.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Before G finished taking off his pants, his partner and a specialized team stormed through the bedroom door. G dressed in a hurry, covering his almost naked body.

"Put the weapon down sheik."

"Sheik Fareed Shukri Ali," G said with a sarcastic tone, dressing in his sheer skin-tight shirt. "You made me yours a long time ago, and it's not happening again, whatever your name really is." He stepped back and allowed the team to arrest the slimy bastard.

Sam turned to his partner and whispered, "You okay?"

G nodded. "One question?"

"How come I was late?"

"Yes."

"A man stopped us in the elevator and told us about the sheik and his name."

"Same guy who stopped me," G said, wondering why the man hadn't contacted him sooner about the sheik. "Glad you're here."

"Let's get you out of here. Hetty's team can handle this. We found the mister for the drug inside a control panel and disabled it."

"It's connected to the bedroom."

"How did you—"

"It's what I couldn't figure out before because I was intoxicated with the drug."

Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and guided him out of the suite. "We've got some intel work to finish on this guy and then we'll play."

"Play?"

"Play lovers in the pool."

"I'd love that."

They entered the elevator. Sam took G into his arms and hugged him, kissing him on the neck. "Glad you're safe," he whispered. They stepped off the elevator onto their floor and opened the door to their suite.

G sighed in relief upon entering their suite. "Want me to stay dressed like this?" he asked.

"I hoped you would for the pool later. Your choice."

They settled into a routine in the office off the master bedroom suite sifting through clue after clue about the real name of this sheik.

After several hours into his research G yelled, "Eureka!"

"You found it."

"Buried deep in his connections years ago. After nearly killing a man whom he had raped and bludgeoned with a knife, he fled the country and settled in Dubai. Here he changed his name and hid from the CIA."

"The CIA?"

"Apparently I wasn't the only one from the CIA seeking adventure with this man."

"And his name?"

"You're going to love this," G said, snickering. "Freddie Mays."

"Come on, G, Freddie Mays?"

"Seriously, that's the guy's name."

"I'd change my name too if it were Freddie."

"He used a different one when I first met him, Frederick," he said. "I just now remembered that. I wondered why I couldn't remember his name until now."

"You probably blocked it out, because of what this guy did to you. Frederick sounds better than Freddie." Sam chuckled. "Where did this guy get all his money?"

"Still tracking that down," G said, "but my guess is from his slaves. He robbed them."

"Your hunches are usually right."

G stood and stretched. "I'm going to go for a swim."

Sam reached over and pulled his partner down onto his lap. "Fat chance."

"Come on, we've been at this for hours." He started to stand again.

Sam held him in place with one sinewy arm around his waist. "You and I need to debrief first."

"Should've done that earlier," he said. "I'm not into that right now."

"Nope, now." He slipped a hand over G's chest and caressed his nipples.

"This is some type of warped debriefing."

"Warped? My amorous desire for your sexy body is warped?"

"I think you want to de-brief me." G chuckled.

Sam raised his partner's skin-tight sheer shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. "De-shirted. Step one. Ever thought of keeping your skin shaven?"

"You like it?"

"No, I love the feel of it."

"Kind of kinky."

"Last time I checked, you do kinky." Sam caressed his partner's bare chest. He slipped a hand into the waist of G's sheer, flowing pants and squeezed his buttocks.

G panted. "Hurry up and finish this. I need you."

"Nope. Slow. Sensuous. Steps."

"Damn." He sucked in his lower lip.

"Stand and perform a strip tease dance for me."

"By the pool."

"Agreed."

G led the way to the pool and stood by the shallow end swaying his hips and humming the chorus to Marvin Gaye's song, _Let's Get It On._

"Sing the words."

He sang them as he lowered the shimmery, flowing pants over his hips. Sam came behind him and smoothed his sinewy, dark hands down his partner's soft, whiter sides, singing the chorus along with him. G switched the song to the _Sexual Healing's _chorus lines and back to _Let's Get It On _chorus lines and pressed his hips into his partner's body. G stepped out of his shimmery pants. "Officially de-briefed." He returned to singing the two songs.

Sam undressed in record time and pressed his naked body into G's. He swayed and humped his hips into his partner's body in time with the rhythm of the songs. Together they danced toward the shallow end of the pool.


	15. Mile High Club

**Mile High Club**

**Chapter 15**

Back at NCIS Headquarters in Los Angeles, G settled into the usual work routine. He and Sam had fallen out their relationship as soon as the plane touched down in LA. It was as if nothing happened in Dubai. G was saddened by the loss and kept it to himself not wanting to cause undue tension between them. Maybe he was humoring his partner, something Sam hated. But he couldn't bring himself to say something to him. G couldn't handle the rejection which might come from his partner.

Yet, every night he went home and shaved his body from head to toe hoping Sam would call and invite him over. Or Sam would ask him out on a date.

He loved the feel of his smooth shaven body. Clean sheets against it brought back memories of Sam and him making love in Dubai.

One day he traveled out of his way to pass Sam's place. His car wasn't there. He pouted as he sat in the car across the street. G thought about knocking on the door and asking where he was, but decided against it.

Last night he stopped by the store to buy himself a bottle of alcohol free rum flavoring and a bottle of musk cologne. After he arrived home, G poured the two scents into a container. He brought a fan over by it and wafted the joined scents through the air in his bedroom. It was the third concoction he made and the best one out of the three. He wanted to recapture those wonderful times with Sam in Dubai. Instead he was haunted by his time with Freddie Mays. They were the first ones to come to mind and that bothered him. Sprinkled in with those bad memories were the lovemaking sessions with Sam.

Two months passed since they arrived home and went their separate ways. They received their assignments in the situation room. They worked cases together. They finished their reports together. They sat across the bullpen from each other. All of it occurred as if nothing beyond their usual business partnership had transpired on their assignment in Dubai.

Sam disappeared on his own ops for a week at a time. He never talked about the ops when he returned. It irked G as it always had when he was left out of the loop with his partner. Sam left on a trip about a week ago. Here it was the weekend and his partner hadn't returned from his mysterious ops.

G gathered his things off his desk and left work for the day. One thing had changed in his routine; he no longer lingered at work after the day was finished. He left at 5 PM on the dot.

_Time to go home and nurse my wounds._

Another lonely weekend loomed over his more than boring life. Dubai changed his life in ways he never knew he wanted, and now it was gone as if it had never happened.

G strode outside and climbed into his Mercedes sports car. He turned the radio on as usual to his favorite station. Instead of his most loved music came the Marvin Gaye song _Let's Get It On._ G glanced around the car and into the rearview mirror. He was alone. On the passenger seat was a red envelope. G stared at it for several minutes before deciding to pick it up. He grasped it and brought it to his nose. The distinct scent of the designer drug filled his nostrils. G snorted it in, wanting to get a good whiff of it and wanting it to take over his senses. There was enough of the heady fragrance to send him to the horny place he loved feeling in the sheik's bedroom suite. And the horney feelings he experienced in the pool and in that romantic master bedroom suite with Sam.

G opened the business size, glossy red envelope and removed a flight ticket. He stared at the first class, round trip ticket in disbelief. Dubai. He took a whiff of the scent on the envelope again. G turned the envelope over the passenger seat, opening it fully and making sure all the contents were emptied. Out came a small packet labeled with the designer drug's name. It was the nickname Sam and him had given it; Let's Get It On. He set the packet and ticket aside and took off down the road toward his home, staying close to the top ranges of the posted speed limit.

He reached his home in record time and hurried into the house. G started throwing together a suitcase full of clothes and then stopped. He thought it out again and decided on a smaller suitcase with a limited wardrobe. After checking the time on the round trip ticket again, he realized his flight was taking off in less than three hours. G grabbed his suitcase, IDs, and keys and hurried out the front door.

After getting into the car, he remembered his toiletries. Great. No razor. No toothbrush. Nothing for grooming. G smiled and started the Mercedes and drove toward the airport. He hadn't figured out what to do with the packet of the designer drug. If he ingested it his buzz would be astronomical. Maybe that was the only solution considering the situation.

At the airport's parking lot, G sat in his car staring at the small packet of drug, turning it over again and again between several fingers. It was about the size of a half dollar and flexible. He weighed the consequences of carrying it with him through the airport security gates. He opted for the easiest method to carry it with him. G swallowed the packet intact and hoped it stayed that way. If not, he was in for a bumpy ride, rather a humpy ride, on board a long flight to Dubai. He chuckled to himself.

G stood in line with his boarding pass. He made it through the longer than usual security lines. After entering the plane, he was directed to a seat in the first class area. G sat down and placed his small suitcase under his seat. Now he was thankful for the limited amount of clothes he packed.

Before he closed his eyes to relax while the plane finished loading with passengers, a steward brought him a drink.

"Compliments of a mystery man," the steward said, setting a glass of champagne on a table beside him.

G looked around the young man for the mysterious man. "Where?"

The young man glanced over his shoulder and turned back. "Well, he was standing right by the bar."

"But he's gone now. Right. Thank him for me when he turns up again."

"I sure will. Enjoy your flight, sir."

G picked up the glass of champagne and was about to take a sip.

"We should drink that together to toast our special time in Dubai," Sam whispered in his ear while kneeling behind him.

"I hoped it was you and not some warped out sheik trying to get into my pants again." G chuckled.

Sam settled into the seat next to his partner. "I'm glad you got my message."

"The only problem I had was the small packet inside the envelope."

"If I know you like I do you swallowed it not wanting to waste a single amount of the luscious fragrance."

"Good. I did," G said. "Where did you get some of that drug?"

"I'm not telling." Sam reached out and grasped his partner's hand. "I needed to be sure you still wanted me, and my invitation for this trip was your test."

"I thought… never mind what I thought." G brought Sam's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I want whatever you plan to offer me."

"Does that mean you'll do whatever I ask of you?"

"We're going there again?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, within reason I hope."

"Nope, the answer is yes or no."

"Damn." He kissed Sam's hand again. "Yes."

"Excellent." Sam took the champagne glass from his partner and drank a few sips. "This will cause a reaction with that packet."

"Meaning?"

"The packet will start to dissolve."

"Your plan."

"Absolutely."

"I'll be an amorous nut case on this plane."

"Precisely." Sam pulled a bandaid out of his pocket. He drew the privacy curtain around their two seats. "Drop your jeans."

"This again." G chuckled and shimmied them down over his hips.

"That's far enough." Sam pasted the special bandaid over his partner's hip. "This has just enough antidote to keep your symptoms amorous but manageable."

"You planned for everything."

"Pull up your jeans."

"Gee, thanks."

"But don't put your belt on again. I want easy access."

"Damn." He settled down in his seat again.

"Take a couple of sips."

"You going to give me an idea about where things are going with this?"

"Nope."

G took the glass from his partner and swallowed about one quarter of the glass.

"That's enough. Close your eyes." Sam took the glass from him and finished it off.

After he closed his eyes, he felt more of the sensations he had in the sheik's suite. The thought of one thing entered his mind; his partner taking him all the way on the plane ride to Dubai. It was as if someone had suggested it in his mind and his body started to respond as well, wanting it more with each breath he took into his lungs.

"Come over here," Sam whispered with a sensuous tone. "Keep your eyes closed and feel your way over here."

G inched his way over to his partner and sat on his lap.

"Nice. Unbutton and unzip your jeans and leave them for me to take off. Get on your hands and knees."

"We're going to… here before we take off."

"We've taken off and now you and I are going to take off too."

"Damn." G stood and steadied himself between his partner's spread legs. After preparing his pants for his partner, he lowered himself to his hands and knees and waited.

Sam kneeled on the floor behind him and shucked down his partner's jeans to his knees. "Perfect. No underwear."

"I knew you wanted easy access. I wore them like this since we returned from our Dubai assignment, hoping at any moment you'd take me."

"And now your reward. Welcome to the Mile High Club," Sam whispered. "You're now an official member."


	16. Master Blunder

**Master Blunder**

**Chapter 16**

Sam blindfolded G on the way to their destination. He grasped his partner's hand and held it the whole way from the airport to their villa. Sam stopped their rental car in front of an oceanfront villa and grabbed their two small suitcases out of the trunk. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door. After grasping his partner's hand, he helped him out of the car. "Smooth walkway into the place. No steps."

"Not the place we stayed before."

"True." He opened the door to their private villa and guided his partner inside. Sam settled him on a plush, red microfiber sofa in the living room.

G pointed to his eyes. "Okay, blindfold."

"Nope. Soon." He locked the door and loaded their suitcases into the closet in the master bedroom. Sam came back and settled next to his partner on the sofa. "Okay, a small tour of the place. But first, this place is loaded with amenities and extras some things you won't find anywhere else, such as a Master's dungeon."

"What in the?"

"Curious?"

"Yes."

Sam stood and helped his partner off the sofa. He brought him over to sliding doors which opened onto a patio and a private pool. Sam removed G's blindfold and watched his face as he took in the view. "You like it?"

"I more than like it. But how did you, can you… I mean… you know."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "It wasn't that expensive. We're here for two weeks this time."

"This time." G faced him. "Time share?"

"No, joint purchase with a friend."

"Let me see, is this friend short and bossy?"

"Very short and very bossy," Sam said. "She felt obligated because of what you suffered through here in Dubai."

"Obligated."

"Yes."

"I never thought she'd feel that way about what happened."

"She required you to be on a case that caused you to be vulnerable in ways—"

"I get it." He refused to hear any more about the case. G stepped outside onto the patio and looked around. The ocean shimmered in the far distance beyond the swimming pool.

"There's shade for fair skinned people like you." Sam pointed to the hut covered seating areas.

"And for darkies like you?" G winked at him.

"For comments like that," he said, scooping his partner into his arms and tossing him into the pool.

He came up for air. "Shit!"

"We throw people into the pool." Sam dove in after him. "Good way to start off the after midnight activities." He swam behind G and pushed him against the side of the pool. "Remember, you're mine from now on and I'm going to have my way with you whenever I wish. Understood?"

G panted with excitement and sexual desire. The combination of Sam's muscular body against his and the designer drug still working in his body caused him to feel alive and hypersensitive to anything sexual all at once. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, you remembered your short training session on the plane."

How could he forget? It was the most sexually charged time in his life. He couldn't get enough of Sam and willingly obeyed his every command. This was the stuff of his wet dreams about Sam and him. He breathed it, deisred it, and lived it.

"Remember, you'll only address me as Master when we are alone."

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent," Sam said. "Let's swim and then eat. I'm sure you're famished after our long flight and your Mile High Club experiences."

G chuckled. He loved the way his master said what they had done. His only concern had been a huge fear that someone would tell them to stop moaning and groaning. G tried to keep his mouth zipped as Sam suggested, but found it next to impossible with the designer drug in his system. It was as if he were controlled by some outside force, well, more like an inner force.

They swam for 30 minutes before getting out of the pool and stripping off their wet clothes on the patio.

"I see you've kept your body free of hair." Sam stroked his partner's soft body and kissed the nape of his neck. "I've got some snacks already to go in the bar's refrigerator."

"Wait a minute. You were here, Master?"

"Remember that assignment Hetty sent me on several days ago. I came here to set things up for our vacation."

"Vacation. More like… I won't mention it, Master."

"Maybe you will after I take you down into my dungeon for a session."

"I'll believe it when I see it… Master."

"Challenging me already." He scooped G into his arms and carried into an elevator. The door opened into a dark purple room with soft violet lights highlighting different areas of it, where various pieces of equipment and tools befitting a dungeon were situated. Sam settled his slave on floor at his feet. "On the bench."

"My ass… is still wet… Master." He positioned himself on a black leather, spanking bench face down.

"Good." Sam selected a paddle off the wall.

G saw it out of the corner of his vision. He shrieked and scrambled off the spanking bench and huddled in a corner, shaking.

Sam dropped the paddle and rushed over to his partner. He kneeled on rubber floor next to him. Sam surrounded G's shoulders with an arm and settled down on the floor with the man in his lap. "Damn. I didn't mean for this to trigger you. You said you wanted this." He stroked his partner's face attempting to calm him.

"Just hold me, okay, hold me." He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and whimpered into his chest. "Yes, I wanted this. You know I wanted this. Right? Stupid idea. I can't do it. I tried it. And I failed at it."

"Maybe all you really wanted was a relationship with me."

"Maybe." He wiped tears from his eyes and buried his face in Sam's chest again. "I thought I wanted more."

"Is it possible Frederick did more to you than you thought?"

"Quite possible," G said, lifting his head and gazing into Sam's eyes. After the ops, they agreed to call that man Frederick for any reference prior to the assignment. "I lied to you about what happened when I first entered Freddie's suite."

"Why?"

"I wanted to cover it up and forget about it."

"The past?"

"Yes, he knew me. He recognized me from the beginning and from the pictures on the internet. Freddie grabbed the back of my neck in this certain way that brought back memories from years ago. I started having memories come to me after we got back to our suite."

"And you didn't tell me."

"I hoped they'd go away. Crap. Obviously not. And now this. Damn."

"Let's start this over, right now. No more Master/slave scenario. We're on equal footing."

"No, not quite, I need you to be bossier than me. I'm always bossing you around at work."

"I can do that."

"Maybe add some discipline, at times, into the mixture to spice it up."

"Bullwhip?"

"Definitely."

"Got you. No paddle."

"Right. Your hand is fine."

"I'm liking this much more myself."

G eyed him. "Now why didn't you say something about it?"

"I wanted to give you your wildest dreams."

"Wish I knew why I don't really want that. I don't think I wanted it with Frederick either. I don't know what I wanted."

"A loving relationship with a man."

"Yes, I think that's it," G said. "I'll know for certain either during or after our vacation together."

"Agreed." Sam stood and offered his partner a hand. "Let's go eat."


	17. Renewal

**Renewal**

**Chapter 17**

G yawned and stretched and rolled over on his back. He shot straight up on the what he thought was a bed in a bedroom. G glanced around the bamboo shade enclosed patio and then at his partner lying next to him on a king size chaise.

"Come back down here and get a hug," Sam said.

'Where are we?"

"Outside enjoying the balmy evening."

"I think I'm missing some time. We were eating and then—"

"If you call eating planting your head face first in your fruit salad, we were eating."

"I didn't."

"Yes, and I saved you the embarrassment by bringing you out here for a real nap."

G felt his face. "Not sticky."

"I licked it off. It was delicious."

"Seriously? That's kinky." He leaned over and kissed Sam. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure. Speaking of pleasure… some new rules about that."

"Rules?"

"Yes, no more using the designer drug."

"I like its affects on my body and mind."

"That's just it, if you wish to know about us and whether you want us, the drug will cloud that reality."

"Agreed."

"From now on, you'll go on your own feelings and needs about our relationship."

"What if I don't feel anything?"

"Then you don't feel anything."

"But I want to feel something for you," G said, sitting up again and wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees.

Sam changed positions and wrapped his body around his partner's. "Don't push yourself. It will happen when you're ready."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Is it private right here?"

"Unless someone possesses a plane with infrared capabilities, no one can see us."

"I have this far out suggestion."

"Shoot."

"Let's switch the day with night and stay out here at night and sleep during the day time."

"Basically how we've done it." Sam picked up a banana and peeled it. He offered it to G while still holding it in his hand.

"It that suggestive?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I see where this is going."

"It's going anywhere you want it to go."

G licked the banana down to Sam's hand and back up to the tip before taking a bite.

"There you go again, teasing me." Sam sucked the banana down to his hand and took a bite.

G gasped and trembled.

"That good?"

"Damn, worse than my tease." G turned around and laid on top of his partner. He sucked the banana into his mouth and ate the rest of it, taking the peel off with his teeth.

"Now that earned you an award for a sensuous attack on a banana." He wrapped his arms around G's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "And you were concerned about this?" Sam held him in place and kissed him again. "I'm liking this side of you." He rolled over putting G on his back. "Want to do right here?"

"Want to wait."

"For?"

"I'm not certain. Need more time."

"If you're expecting the bells and whistles of the drug—"

"No. This all makes me nervous."

Sam caressed G's face with both hands. "What makes you nervous about us?"

"How it changes everything about our relationship."

"Got you."

"And when you didn't so much as call me after we got home from Dubai… it threw me for a loop… I'm rambling."

"No, you're speaking the truth, your truth, and that's important," Sam said. "I was busy planning our well needed vacation. I should've called you for a date or something."

"Or something?"

"Hot sex."

G laughed. "I'm too sensitive."

"Nope."

"Good. I thought you'd think I was."

"Nope." Sam kissed the end of his nose. "Your concerns were legitmate after we spent intimate time with each other." Tears welled up in G's eyes. "What are these about?"

"Being uncertain and now being validated."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Our time together right now is doing that. I don't need anything else."

"I love you. I really mean every word too. I love our work partnership, and I love this partnership."

G felt heat rise to his face.

Sam kissed him on the lips.

"One more thing… afraid to bring it up… I feared your rejection."

"You humored me and I didn't even know it."

"Sly."

"No, more like coy."

"You're right, it was coy." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "I need this closeness."

"Then that's what we'll concentrate on during this time together."

G drew Sam down into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Sam and G spent the rest of the day eating fruit from each other's hands, lounging on the bright red king size chaise, and taking dips in the pool.

"Hungry for something more substantial."

"Is that a come on?" G asked, switching positions to lie on his on his partner halfway.

"If you want it to be," Sam said. "There's a lot of options."

"I think I'll take the real food option this time."

"Fish or beef or chicken?"

"You choose."

Sam kissed him. "Okay, let's go make something together."

"On the BBQ?"

"Sounds perfect since we agreed to spend our time outdoors."

Sam and G strolled into the kitchen together and prepared their combination chicken and beef dinner for the BBQ. After cooking their meal together they sat on the pool's edge and fed each other.

"Isn't there laws against this type of behavior in Dubai.

"Not on your own private property."

"That's why this place is secluded with all the protective shades." Earlier with an automated shade system, Sam had lowered shades and protective barriers all around the pool and patio areas.

"Yes, I wanted to afford us the most privacy possible."

"You could've picked a more amicable place than Dubai."

"True, but it was all about experiencing this place under different circumstances."

"You're right, I need this remaking of the past into something better."

Sam looped an arm around G's neck and drew him into a passionate kiss.

They dove into the pool together and swam several laps before getting out and sitting on the pool's edge again.

"I love this leisurely attitude we both have," G said, waiting with his mouth open for Sam to feed him. His partner popped a piece of shish kabob into his mouth. "How long did this marinate? It's delicious."

"Three days. I put it into the marinade before I left Dubai to fly back with you."

"You planned this better than I thought."

"Down to the last detail," Sam said. "How about a tour of the villa?"

"A tour? You mean the dungeon again? No thanks." G shot him a look.

"Nope." He stood and offered G a hand.

Together they put away the rest of the shish kabobs and loaded the dishwasher.

"Bedrooms or basement?"

"What a choice. Show me the rest of this floor first and then the basement."

Sam took G's hand and led him down the hallway into the master suite. "You've seen the bedroom. Here's the bathroom."

It was decorated in aqua and chocolate brown in monotones.

"And closets." Sam grabbed a bathrobe for himself and one for G.

Two huge walk-in closets.

They dressed in the bathrobes.

"This is arranged for a long stay," G said.

"Yes." He led G out of the suite down the hallway and to the left. An identical suite decorated in purple and yellow monotones.

"Okay, who needs two master bedroom suites in one house?"

"The same people who'd love to have loads of friends over at the same time."

"In two suites? Kind of kinky, but then you do kinky." G winked at him.

"Try 10 suites and 14 bathrooms."

G's lower jaw dropped open. "Where?"

"Next floor up are 8 more master bedrooms each with an ensuite."

"Let's skip the second floor and see the basement."

Sam and G walked down the hallway to the end where a door opened up into another elevator. They rode down to the basement level and stepped out into a spacious area with a kitchen, a bar, and seating for at least 40 people at 10 individual tables. The same decor on the main level continued in the basement with tones of red, gold, and purple.

"This place is huge."

"There's more. Why don't you explore and I'll follow."

"Is there anything this place doesn't have?"

"I'll have to think about that." Sam chuckled.

G strode down a wide hallway and peeked inside thick, wooden double doors. "You've got to be…." He stood inside a huge movie theater, which sat around 40 people, and stared at the giant movie screen. "I'm liking this. How did you and Hetty bankroll all of this?"

"Long story."

"Can't be just your money and hers."

"It's not even mine or hers."

"What? You told me—"

"Anything you wanted to hear at the time."

"The truth?"

"It's Freddie's money he ripped off from the men he enslaved," Sam said. "That man you and I met in the elevator testified against Freddie Mays. He just happened to be his comptroller at one point in time and photocopied every bit of information on the guy. Freddie dissed him for another man and the comptroller no longer felt obligated to keep his books nor his secrets."

"So Hetty and you bought this with the money?"

"Not exactly. We traded one of Freddie's estates here in Dubai for this villa."

"Estates?"

"Yes, the master manipulator had numerous estates which he stole from his slaves."

"How deep does the rabbit hole go?"

"Deeper than I care to talk about right now," Sam said. "The point is you and I and all the people screwed over by Freddie now have a place to use for vacations. Hetty blocked off the first four months for NCIS's use."

"Obviously not just for vacations."

"Nope."

G picked a brown leather recliner and settled down in it.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sam stood in front of him.

"No." He closed his legs around Sam's. "I had something else altogether different in mind." He reclined his seat.

"I can see that." Sam climbed on top of him and kissed his partner. "Hot place to make out."

"Make out?"

Sam rolled over onto the chair next them and pulled G with him. "Lovemaking."

"I know what you meant. I was teasing you." G leaned over and kissed him while undulating his hips over Sam's groin. "Man, I need you. You sure that stuff isn't working in me after all this time?"

Sam wrapped both arms around G's neck and held him close. "I've got a confession to make."

"I'm not going to like this."

"I think you will," he said. "I didn't put any drug inside that packet." G attempted to pull away from him. Sam held him in place.

"The envelope smelled of it."

"It smelled of musk and rum."

"From what?"

"Two aftershaves I've used before."

"You made me believe that the drug was all over that… and inside… and damn… I fell for it."

"More like your memory fell for it."

"What?"

With the fight gone from his partner, Sam released him. "Scent is connected to memory and brings images and feelings back stronger than anything."

G straightened. "The first thing which came to mind was the sheik, Freddie."

"Not us?"

"Remember the first time I encountered those scents I was with him not you and I."

"True."

"And then I recalled our times together. Damn… that means I acted on my own on the plane."

Sam smiled.

"I do feel amorous about you, about us."

"Yes."

"What about that patch? Don't tell me it was a bandaid."

"Okay, I won't tell you that. You want me to lie to you instead?"

"Nope," G said, looking on his hip and pulling off the bandaid. "Damn. You got me good. This changes everything."

"You thought I'd steal drugs from evidence and drug you with them?" Sam asked.

"I wondered why you of all people would do something like that."

"And that's all?"

"Okay, call me stupid."

"Nope."

"Hopelessly enamored with your sexy body… and mind… and… everything about you."

"Yes."

G leaned over and planted kisses all over Sam's face. "This is real. I feel… I'm in love with you… I thought it was the drug… and it's all me… I _feel_ this way."

"Yes."

"I want you to make love to me."

Sam pulled him down for a kiss. "Perfect."

"Here and now." G parted Sam's robe and kissed him. He stroked his lover's chest and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Sam Hanna."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.**


End file.
